The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon
by Zory rock101
Summary: (Book 2) The Story of the Princess Of Clarines series It time for Shirayuki and Zen are on there honeymoon. New Adventure along the way. Book 3: The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: A Royal Life
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **1/10/2018**

 **Read the first book first before you start reading the second book. This story will have lemon it in I will give you a head up before I get to the lemon part. If you see this** ***Warning* sign** **in any of the chapter, it means there is a lemon part coming.**

 ** **I will start to take _request_ for Zen and Shirayuki while they are on their Honeymoon. Let me know if you have something you want them to do anything on their honeymoon. Every _request_ I will say who it is from on that chapter. Any guest that did not have an account on fanfiction, please put a name in the review if you want to _request_ for Zen and Shirayuki honeymoon. ****

****You can also look up beautiful place or activity that they can do on the honeymoon. (Some of the area that will be in here I looked it up and put it in the story like the house is from the island Bora Bora if you want to see what their honeymoon house look like while they are on their honeymoon. I also looked up fun activity they can do to on their honeymoon-Zoryrock101)****

 **The honeymoon will start in the next chapter. This chapter is about when they are leaving for there honeymoon. So this chapter did not count for the 14 days on their honeymoon.**

 **Thank you, for the fan that continues to follow along with me and** keep read **new chapters. Also, see what happen with Zen and Shirayuki on a new Adventure as a married couple :)**

 ** ** ** **I hope you guy are ready for Zen and Shirayuki honeymoon.********

 **Chapter 1**

The next morning I woke up and saw Zen already pack for our honeymoon. I sat up in the let out a yawn and looking at Zen. "How come you did not wake me up?" I asked, stretch my body and pull the blanket off my body.

"I was planning on waking you up after I get everything in the pack and the carriage." Zen answer, walked up to me. I swung my legs off the bed and looked up at Zen.

"If you wake me up I can help you pack," I said, stand up and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I know, but I got taken care of everything. You can take a bath well quickly because we are not left yet, and you told me yesterdays that you want to take a bath before we left." Zen said, walked back over to the suitcase. "And I will finish unpacking," Zen said, put clothes in his suitcase.

"I have to pack my suitcase," I said, walked over and put my suitcase on the bed.

"No, it fine. I will get you, and you can take a bath." Zen said, put his hand on top of the bed that was in the suitcase.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm sure and go." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Okay," I said, walked over to my closet and grabbed some clean clothes. "I will not take long," I said, open the door to the bathroom and walked in closing the door behind me. I took off my wedding ring and set them on the table. I grab a towel and put it on a chair, so it is ready when I get out. I took off my PJs and put them in the basket for the servant to clean them. I got in the water and sat down. "It feels so nice to relax in the tub," I said, relax my head against the side of the tub.

I grab the soap to wash my body; It small like cherry blossom. "It small so well," I said to myself. I slowly put my head in the water to get my hair wet. I grab the shampoo that small like rose petal and put it in my hair. I make sure that the shampoo is in every place in my hair. After I get the shampoo everywhere, I rinse my hair. "Oh, that feels so good," I said, grab the conditioner that also smells like rose petals. I did the something with the conditioner and rinsed out my hair.

After a while, I got out and grabbed my towel. I dry off and put on my clean clothes. I wrap the towel around my hair, so it did not drip water all over the place. I pick up my ring and put them back on my finger. I grabbed the door handle and walked out of the bathroom. I saw two blue suitcases and two red suitcases by the door.

"Thank you got packing myself," I said, walked up to him.

"It is my job as your husband," Zen said, sating on the bed. "How was your bath?" He asked.

"It was nice and relax," I answer, walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"That good. Breakfast will be ready so, and after that, then we can get going." Zen said, lend back on the bed.

"Okay. I'm going to brush my hair." I said, standing up and walked over to my dresser. I pick up my brush and start brushing my hair. Haruka jumps on my laps and trying to rub his head up against my neck.  
"Haruka not now I'm trying to brush my hair," I said, put Haruka down on the grab then he jump back up on my laps.

"Zen help me here with Haruka," I said, turn my head to look at him. Zen stood up from the bed and walked over to me.

"Come here Haruka," Zen said, pick Haruka up and walked back over to the bed. After I got done brushing my hair, I stood up and walked over to Zen. I sat down on Zen lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I said, kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too. Zen said, wrap his arms around me and kiss me back. I push Zen down on the bed while kissing each other. "Wow...what was that all about?" Zen said, looking up at me.

"I don't know. I feel like doing it." I said, looking down at him underneath me with my hair hang over my face. Zen move my hair out of my face and put me down for a kiss again.

"But save it for the honeymoon," Zen said, smiling up at me. Then there was a knock on the door. I got off Zen and fixed my shirt. "I will get it," Zen said, standing up and walked over to the door to answer it.

"Prince Zen breakfast is ready." The maid said, bowing her head to Zen.

"Okay, we will be there in a minute," Zen said, watch the maid walked down the hallway. "Are ready to go?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, let go," I said, walked over to Zen and took Zen hand in mine. Zen and I walked out of our room and went down the hallway. "So how far in the place that we are going?" I asked, walking down the hallway.

"It seven or eight hours away from the castle." Zen answer, open the door to the dining room. We walked into the room and Zen pull out a chair for me.

"Thank you," I said, take a seat and watch Zen sat down next to me.

"We need to hurry and get done eating," Zen said pick up his fork and took a bite of his eggs.

"Okay," I said, also picking up my fork and starting to eating. After a while, Zen and I got done and went back to our room. Zen grab his two suitcases, and I grab my two bags. Just then two guards come up to us.

"Let us carry those for you, Your Highness." One of the guards said, taking my suitcases from me.

"Thank you," I said. I watch the other guard took Zen suitcases and walked down the hallway to the carriage that is waiting for us outside. "Zen," I said, grab his hand

"Yeah," Zen said, looking at me.

"It nothing," I said, walking down the staircase and went outside with Zen besides me. The two guard put the suitcase in the carriage and went back inside.

"Well, Have fun on your honeymoon," Mitsuhide said, looking at us.

"I want to come," Obi said with a big smile on his face. I notice Zen was glaring at him when he says that.

"14 day is too long. I don't know how long I can handle being with those boys." Kiki said, walking up to me.

"When I get back me, and you will have a girl day," I said, hugging her.

"Okay," Kiki said, hugging me back.

"Shirayuki it time to get okay," Zen said, getting in the carriage.

"Okay," I said, walking over to the carriage. "See you guy in 14 days," I said, getting in the carriage.

"Bye." Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kiki said, waving at us when the carriage took off to the gate.

"I think Kiki will or maybe kill Obi when we get back," I said, looking at Zen.

"Well, fewer people I have to deal with," Zen said, letting out a laugh. I know Obi can get under people skin something like Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki. I lend my head up against Zen shoulder. "We have a blanket in her if you want it," Zen said, reach over the carriage and grab a blanket.

"Yeah, thank you," I said, watch Zen put the blanket around us.

"You can take a nap. we still have seven-hour left to go before we get there." Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes and fell asleep. I feel Zen laid his head on top of my head. He also fell asleep too from being up late last night. In my dream, I was walking on the bleach with Zen holding hand in the sunset. I hope there a bleach where we are going. Just then I open my eyes and saw Zen still sound asleep. He looks so cute when he is sleeping. I lend up and give him and kiss on the cheek. "I love you," I said, closing my eyes again. I feel Zen arm put me close to him.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss me on the lips. After a while, we finally got to the place where our honeymoon was at by the ocean. The drive took out our suitcases and got back into his seat.

"I will come back in 14 days." He said and took off from the house. I turn around and saw a wooden path that is four feet above the water then when the tides come it two feet above the water. The pathway has a wooden railing to hold on, so you don't feel in the water. Around the fence were white flowers to making it very beautiful.

Zen and I grab our suitcase and starting to walk on the path, and I saw a roundabout in the middle of the path that is connecting with the path. On the path is a wooden bench. "It so beautiful here," I said, looking around.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said. We walked all the way to the end of the path where there a house that has to floors and around the porch a white railing with flowers on the top of the fence. Behind the fence where a wooden door with two big windows on each side of the door. On top of the house a thatch roof.

"Wow, it so beautiful where did you find this place?" I asked, looking at Zen

"Well, my mom told me about this place. She says she went on her honeymoon with my father." Zen answer, walked over to the door and opened it. "Do you want to check out the rest of the house?" Zen asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah, I would love too," I answer, walking up to him. When you first walked into the house, there a living room. I looked around and saw a couch by the wall and a chair that is by a glass door that goes out to the baloney. Half of the floor was wooden, and the other half was glass that you can see in water it was on the couch and the chair. Also in the living room was a table on the glass floor and beside the sofa and the chair was a coffee stand.

"Wow. I very like the glass floor." I said, walking over to it.

"Yeah, I do too," Zen said, standing next to me. "Are you ready to see the next room?" Zen asked, walked into the room next door.

"Yeah," I said, follow after him. Zen and I walked into the kitchen and the dining room that are connecting to each other. In the dining room, there is a wooden table with six chairs around it. There also picture of flower or mountain hanging on the wall in the dining room. The kitchen there is a wooden counter with tall chairs in front of the counter it kind of look like a bar where you can get your drinks. There is also a couch in the kitchen too besides a big window being with a great view. Next to the couch was a coffee table with books on top of it. I walked over to the big window and looking out to the water where I was a mountain that is far away. "The view," I said, looking at the mountain and the ocean.

"Yeah, it is great," Zen said, walking up to me wrap his arms around me. "It also beautiful too," Zen said, kiss me on the lips, and we fell on the couch. Zen is on top of me.

"Let go to the next room before he does anything," I said, push him off of me.

"Okay," Zen said, help me to stand up on to my feet.

"Thank you I said, walking into the next room and it is the bathroom. In the bathroom, there is two sink with mirror over the sink. There a honeymoon bath tube with candles with red flowers all around the bath tube to make it so romantic.

"I know we are going be for the whole trip." Zen whisper in my ears.

"Come on," I said ignoring what he said. I grabbed his hand and walked outside in the back of the house. "Wow, it so beautiful," I said, looking at the clear water. There is a swimming pool also it seems that a waterfall. Zen and I walked down the stairs, and there was a dock with two lays out chairs and a table between the chair. There is a Brazilian Hammock bed beside the window and the swimming pool. There also a fire pit on another side of the dock far from the swimming pool. Zen and I walked over to the edged of the house and saw beside the house was a staircase that goes to another dock that is touching the water.

"Let come out here when the sun is going down," Zen said, take my hand, and we went back inside. We walked up the upstairs to a bedroom that has a bed that is the shape of a heart. Some bright shiny pillows and blankets are red and blue. There also two dresses and a closet in the bedroom too. I walked over to the to a door that leads to a balcony with a wooden railing. Zen and I walked over to one side of the balcony and saw two layout chair here. "Let sit down for a while before he looked at the rest of the house," Zen said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, say down on one of the layout chairs and Zen said down on the other chair. "After we finally looking at the house. we need to unpack, and then we need to make lunch." I said, close my eyes and feel the sun hit my skin.

"Okay," Zen said.

"It so relaxes here. I don't know if I want to leave." I said, turn my head to look at Zen.

"Yeah, It is relaxing without Mitsuhide and Kiki put a pile of work," Zen said.

"Yeah just wait when we get back to the castle," I said, let out a laugh.

"I know. I will not see you for a while with all the work we have to do when we get back." Zen said, let out a sign. I stand up and walked over to Zen and laid down next to him in the layout chair. Zen wrap his arms around me and rub my back.

"Well let make the better out of the 14 days we have together," I said, looking up at him with a smile on my face.

"Okay, lets," Zen said, lend down and kiss me on the lips.

"I love you," I said, kiss him back.

"I love you too," Zen said, hold me close to him and make the kiss deeper.

"Let go and continue looking at the house," I said, stand up from the chair.

"I did not know what that moment to end but let continue to see what else is in the house," Zen said, stand up and took my hand in his. We walked back into the house and went into a bathroom that looks like the some away from the one downstairs.

"I think that all the rooms," I said, walking back to the bedroom and sat down.

"Okay, are you ready to grab our bag and bring them up here to unpack?" Zen asked, sat down next to me.

"Yeah let go," I answer, standing up and walked back down stars follow by Zen. Zen grabbed his bags and walked upstairs first then I grab my two bags and follow after him. Zen took of his sword that is around his buckle and set it beside the dresser. Zen then put one of his suitcase on the bed first and took out his clothes and put his clothes in the furniture, then he put out some shoe and set them on the other side of the dresser.

After he got done with one of his suitcase he put it in the closet and put the second suitcase on the bed. "Are you going to unpack?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"I'm going to wait until you get down first," I answer, looking back at him. I sat down in a chair waiting until Zen get done.

"Okay, I am almost done," Zen said, open his suitcase and pull out some book that he likes to read and set them on the nightstand. He put out more clothes and put them on his dresser. Zen put out his cologne that I love and he placed it on top of the furniture.

"I'm finished," Zen said, put his suitcase in the closet.

"Okay," I said, stand up and put one of my suitcase on the bed and pull out my clothes. I walked over to the dresser and put them in the dresser drawer.

"I'm going to town to get us some food for lunch while you finish unpacking," Zen said, walking over to the door.

"Okay, see you in a little while," I said, looking at Zen.

"See you," Zen said, walking down the stairs. I heard Zen open the front door; then he closes the door after he leaves the house. I then got back to unpack my suitcase taking out some shoe and put them on my dresser then went back over and close my suitcase. I took my suitcase and put it in the closet next to Zen suitcase. I walked back over to the bed and picked up my second suitcase and place it on the bed.  
I open my bag and grab some of my favorites book that I love. I set them on my nightstand that is on my side of the bed. I then pull out more clothes and put them in my clothes. Then after a while, I finish unpacking and put my suitcase in the closet. I sat down on a bed and grabbed a book waiting for Zen to get back.

"Honey, I'm back," Zen said from downstairs. I set the book back on my nightstand and walked downstairs to meet Zen in the kitchen. When I got into the kitchen, there was two bag filled with food. "Did you finish unpacking?" Zen asked, pulling out the stuff out of the bag.

"Yeah, I got done then I sat on the bed waiting for you to get back," I answer, walked over to a cupboard and pulled out to plate. "I am going to set the table," I said, walking over to the table and set the plate cross from each other.

"Okay," Zen said, pull out a pan from a cupboard. I walked over to the drawer and grabbed two forks, two spoons, and two knives. Then I open and cupboard and grab two cups. I walked back over to the table and set a fork, knife, spoon, and a cup at one place then set the other across the table.

"What do you want to eat?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"I don't know you can pick," I answer walking over to him.

"Okay," Zen said, put hamburger in the pan and start to cook them. I wrap my arms around him from behind.

"What do you want to do after he gets down eating?" I asked, lay my chin on his shoulder watching him flip the hamburger.

"We can go to the beach and take a walk." Zen answer, feel my arm let go of him.

"Okay that fine with me," I said, walking over to the table. "What do you want to drink?" I asked, grabbing the two cup

"Water is fine with me." Zen answer, turn around and look at me.

"Okay," I said, walking over to the sink and pour the water into the two cups. I put water in both cups and walked back over to the table.

"The hamburger is almost finished," Zen said, turn back to flip the hamburger again.

"Okay," I said, sat down on the chair at the table. Zen walked over with ban, cheese, lettuce, chop pickles and chop onions. He set them on the table and walked back over to the hamburger. He put them on a plate and walked back over to the table.

"Here you go," Zen said, set them down on the table.

"Thanks," I said, watch Zen sat down across the table. I grab a ban and set it on my plate. I fix up my hamburger, and I realized we forgot the mustard and caught up. "I'm going to get the mustard and catch up," I said, standing up from my chair and walked over to the counter. I grab the mustard and catch up and walked back to my seat. "Here you go," I said, hand mustard and catch up to Zen.

"Thank you," Zen said, take the mustard and catch up and put them on his hamburger. After we got done eating, Zen went to boil water to wash the dishes. "Here you go," Zen said, carry the bucket full of water.

"Thank you. Just pour it in the sink." I said, looking at him.

"Okay," Zen said, walked over to the sink and poured it in then I start washing the dishes while Zen rinse and dry the dishes then he put them away.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked, drying my hands off.

"Let go for a walk on the beach," Zen said, walked into the living room and put on his shoe. I walked into the living room and put on my shoe. "Are you ready to go?" Zen asked, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said, standing up and walked over to the door. Zen open the door, and I walked out first. "Thank you," I said, waiting for Zen to close the door. Zen grab my hand, and we walked to the beach. "It very beautiful," I said, looking at the clear water.

"It is gorgeous," Zen said with a smile

"When we get make want to you want to eat for dinner?" I asked, looking at him.

"Maybe hotdog, so we do have to wash dishes." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Okay," I said, walked around for a little while longer. Zen and I went to a hotdog stand and bought two before heading back. "The sun is going down," I said, looking out of the window.

"Yeah, it beautiful just like you," Zen said, wrap his arms around me.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" I asked, turn to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Zen said, walking up the stairs and I follow after him. We changed in our PJ's and got into bed.

"Goodnight," I said, laid my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, I love you," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too," I said, close my eyes and fell asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

* * *

 **List of Stories that I got done and complete in 2017**

 **1\. Snow glow White on the Mountain tonight**

 **2\. My World, My Life, My Love**

 **3\. Stranded On A Deserted Island**

 **4\. Memories Lost**

 **5\. Bad Prince**

 **6\. A Day Without You is Like Years Without Rain**

 **7\. The Missing White-Hair Prince**

 **8\. Be Mine**

 **9\. Halloween Masquerade Ball**

 **10\. Shirayuki's Home**

 **11\. The Royal Wedding**

 **12\. Midnight Moon Princess**

 **13\. Christmas Romance**

 **14\. Ayatoyui week 2017**

 **15\. Love is Like a Battlefield**

 **16\. Inukag week 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **Masquerade Ball is now out from the series** **Snow glow white on the mountain tonight.**

 **Day 1 part 1 of the honeymoon**

 **1/17/2018**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up and saw Zen was gone. I swing my legs off the bed and wrap a blanket around me before heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen saw Zen still in his PJ's making breakfast. "Good morning," I said, looking at him. Zen turn his head half away to look at me.

"Good morning," Zen said with a smile on his face.

"What are you making?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Eggs, pancake, and sausage," Zen said. "How many eggs do you want?" Zen asked, turning his head back to the pan.

"Two," I answer, sat down on a chair watching Zen cracking the egg. "When did you get up this morning?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Um...a half an hour ago." Zen answer, flipping the eggs.

"I'm going to set the table," I said, standing up and walked over to the cupboard and grab two plates out.

"Okay," Zen said, watch me walked back to the table and set the plate at his spot and mine. I walked over to the draw and grabbed two forks, two spoon, and two knives. I walked back over to the table and put the knife, fork, spoon at each spot at the table. Zen walked over and set two tall glass on the table.

"Thank you," I said, looking at me.

"You don't need to say thank you to me. I am your husband." Zen said, kiss me on the cheek and walked back to his pan that is on the stove.

"Do you want tea this morning?" I asked, grabbing the coffee pot.

"Yes, that will be great," Zen said with a smile. I fill up the coffee pot with water and put four teaspoons in the coffee pot. I put the coffee pot in the fireplace on top of a small stove. Zen walked over to the table with the place of food and set it down. I grab the coffee pot and pour some into Zen and my coffee cup. "Thank you," Zen said, sat down and took a sip of his tea.

"You are very welcome," I said, sat down across from him. Zen hand me the syrup. "Thank you," I said, took the syrup and put it on my pancake. I took a bite out of my pancake. "This is good," I said, looking at Zen.

"Thank you, Mitushide taught me how to cook. well, I beg him to teach me because you know how to cook and I did not want to be the only one." Zen said, take a bite of his pancake.

"Really?" I asked, took a sip of my tea.

"Yes really?" Zen said with a laugh.

"After we get done washing the dishes. I was thinking that I'm going to take a bath before we leave." I said, looking at Zen.

"Okay that fine with me," Zen said with a smile. After we got done eating, Zen and I pick up our plate and put them in the sink. "This time I will get the water," Zen said, walking away.

"Okay," I said, watch Zen grab the water and boil it until it nice a hot. Zen walked back over and poured it in the sink. "Thanks," I said, starting to wash the dishes and hand it to Zen to dry and put them away. "I can't believe our friends are getting married in a couple of months," I said, hand Zen a plate.

"Yeah, I can't believe it too," Zen said, take the plate from me.

"I'm going to finish my tea before I go and take a bath," I said, sat down at the table and took a sip of my tea. Zen walked over to me and sat down on a chair across from me.

"Where do you want to go after you get ready?" Zen asked, looking at me. I set my tea down on the table and thinking about where we should go.

"What about taking a walk in the forest. I heard the forest have the most beautiful place to visit there." I answer, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, we can go there first then," Zen said with a smile.

"Is there any place you want to visit, Zen?" I asked.

"There is a place I want to take you it calls the flower field. I thought you would love it." Zen answer, took a sip of his drink.

"I would love it," I said with a smile. I finish my drink and stand up. "I'm going to take a bath now," I said.

"Okay, I will clean this up," Zen said, pick up the cup and walked over to the sink.

"Okay," I said, walked up the staircase and grab some clean clothes out of my dresser. I walked into the bathroom and put my clothes on the table. I turned on the water and took off my clothes then I put them in the bucket. I slowly got into the bathtub and relaxed my body. "This feels nice," I said to myself, closing my eyes. I grab the soap and wash my body. "Mmm...small like watermelon," I said to myself, set it back down on a small tray that was in the tub.  
I grab my shampoo and put it in my hair and rents it out before I put my conditioner in my hair. After a while, I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my head and another towel around my body. I dry myself off with the towel before I put on my clothes. The other towel still wrapped around my head. I walked out of the bathroom saw Zen sitting on the bed reading a book while he was still in his PJ's.

"Are you planning on taking a bath?" I asked, walked up to him and sat down on the bed.

"No, I will take one tonight. I was busy reading this book that why I did not get dress." Zen answer, set the book down on the nightstand and turn to look at me.

"Okay," I said, took the towel off wrap my hair and put it in the bucket.

"Damn you look sexy when your hair is wet like that," Zen said, standing up and walked over to me. I feel his pull one of my sleeves down, and then I feel him kissing my neck.

"Zen we need to get ready," I said, letting out a moan.

"Okay," Zen said, walked over to his dress and put out a shirt and pants. I watch Zen pull off his shirt over his head and showing his abs.

"Damn," I said, a little too loud. Zen turn his head to okay at me.

"Do you like what you see?" Zen asked, walked over to me. My face turns bright red. Zen pen me to the wall and left me up against the wall while my legs wrapped around him. Zen walked back over to the bed and laid me down while he was on top.

"Zen we need to get ready," I said, push him off of me, and he laid on the bed next to me.

"Damn tonight you are all mine," Zen said, stand up and put on his shirt. I walked over to my dress and starting to brush my hair. I pull my hair back into a ponytail. "Your hair is getting longer," Zen said, walked up to me and wrap his arms around me.

"I know. I'm thinking about cutting it." I said.

"What now I love your hair long," Zen said. I turn around to look at him

"Really?" I asked, looking into his Royal blue eyes.

"Yes really." He answers, kisses me on the lips. "Are you ready to go?" Zen asked.

"Yes, let me get my shoe on," I said, grab my shoe and sat down on a chair. After I got my shoe on, Zen and I walked downstairs. Zen open the front door, and I walked out of the house followed by Zen. I took Zen hand, and we are starting to walk down the path to the forest. "It beautiful," I said, looking all of the beautiful and very green trees.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, looking at me.

"Zen to you hear that?" I asked, stop walking and listen to the birds sing in the tree.

"Yeah the birds are making music," Zen said, looking at me with a smile.

"Their song is so beautiful," I said, listen to the bird's song.

"Yes, it is. Are you ready to continue walking?" Zen asked, took my hand in his again.

"Yes," I said, starting to walk again following the path.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry, short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 ** **I am still taking request!****

 **Someone asked me why I have a number one in my titles. The real reason why I have a number one in my title. It helps me because I have 24 stories and when I update it will be the first on the list, so I don't have to look for it.**

 **Also, check out my artwork of Zen and Shirayuki **On Deviant art under the name** **Zenyuki19. It will be on my fanfiction profile. You have to click on Zenyuki19 and the website. Deviant art will come on. ****

***New Story* from Yu-gi-oh 5D's call The Enchanted Rose Petals is out now.**

 ***New Story* from Akagami no Shirayukihime call She is mine is out now.**

 ** **I'm thinking about doing crossover stories for you have a request of stories that you want as a crossover.****

 ** **Day 1 part 2 of the honeymoon****

 ***Warning***

 **1/29/2018**

 **Chapter 3**

"Zen, do you heard that. It sounds like a waterfall." I said, walking closer to the sound of the water.

"Yeah, I do hear it. Let go and check it out." Zen said, walking beside me. When we got there, I saw rock and flower all around the waterfall.

"It so beautiful." said, walking closer to the waterfall.

"Shirayuki there a cave behind the waterfall," Zen said climb on the rock. "Here give me your hand," Zen said, reach other his hand.

"Thank you," I said, took his hand and climb up on the rock. We walked into the cave and saw a beautiful crystal blue water also you can see from the surface it is about 8 feet deep. Up in the cave where a small hold that shines light through making the water very beautiful. In the water were like tunnels to go to another side of the cave that leads outside.

"Let go swimming," Zen said, looking down at the water.

"But we did not bring some swimming suit with us," I said, looking at Zen.

"Who needs a swimming suit," Zen said, taking off his clothes and got in the water. "Come on. The water feels great." Zen said, looking up at me.

"Are you should no one come here?" I said, looking down at Zen.

"No one will come here, it fine," Zen said, moving his arms making small circles in the water.

"Okay," I said, took off my clothes and got in the water. Zen is swimming over to me and wrap his arms around me.

"Let have some fun," Zen said, starting to kiss my lips.

"Zen." I moan out his name. I wrap my arms around Zen neck. I feel Zen body press against my body. "Zen, we should not do it in here," I said, feel Zen finger rub my womanhood.

"If you want me to stop. I will and save the rest for tonight." Zen said, let go and climb out of the water. He put on his clothes and help me out of the water.

"Thank you," I said, pulling on my clothes.

"Where do you want to go next?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Let go to the flower field," I said, follow Zen outside, and he helps me down from the rock.

"Okay, let get going," Zen said, took my hand and we walk back to the path. We got to the flower field. There was Aconitum, African Daisy, Antirrhinum majus, Astilbe, and Astrantia and there was a path that goes through the flower field. "Let go on the path to look at the flower better," Zen said, took my hand.

"Okay," I said, walking to the path and looked at the beautiful flower. "It so smells delicious," I said, smelling the African Daisy.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, smelling the same flower.

"It beautiful place here," I said, continue walking down the path.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, pull me closer to him and wrap his arms around me. Zen lend down and kiss me on the lips. Zen tongue fight to enter my month. I wrap my arms around his neck and let him open my month. Our tongue fight with each other. We catch our breath and continue kissing.

"Is there any place you want to go?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"I don't care where to go if I with you," Zen said, kiss me on the lips. "Let go and get something to eat," Zen said, walked to a booth to get a snack.

"What are you planning on getting here?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"A hot dog." Zen answer. "Do you want one?" Zen asked, looking back at me.

"Yes please," I answer.

"Two hot dogs," Zen said to the man at the booth. The man put the hot dog in the bun and hand it to Zen. "Thank you," Zen said, hand me one, and he pays the man. We walked over to the table and sat down to eat our hot dogs.

"That was good," I said, finish my hot dog.

"It-" Zen did not finish what he was going to say when a girl with long brown come up to us.

"I saw you over here and I just what to say hello." said a girl, looking at Zen.

"Um...hello," Zen said, looking back at the girl.

"My name is Sadie," Sadie said. "What your name?" Sadie asked.

"My name is Zen, and this is my wife, Shirayuki." Zen answer. Sadie turns to look at me with a glared then she turned back to Zen. "Shirayuki do you want a drink?" Zen asked, standing up from the table.

"Yes please," I answer, watch Zen walked off. I turn back to Sadie with a glared. "Stop flirting with my husband," I said.

"Why did he ever married a girl like you in the first place?" Sadie asked, glaring at me.

"Stay away from him," I said, walked away from her and walked up to Zen.

"Here you go." He said, hand me my drink.

"Thank you," I said, took my drink from him.

"What did you and that Sadie girl talking about?" Zen asked, walking down the street.

"I don't like her flirting with my husband. She was all over you." I answer, took a sip of my drink.

"You are so cute when you jealous," Zen said, took my hand.

"Hey, Zene," Sadie said, run up to Zen and throw her self at him. Zene, now she calling my husband a nickname.

"Let go of me," Zen said, push her off of him.

"Come on leave this girl and come with me," Sadie said, put a hand on his shoulder. I grab her hand and push her away from Zen.

"I will not leave her for you in a million years," Zen said, glared at her.

"Stay away from us," I said, took Zen hand and walked away from Sadie.

"Let go back to the house," Zen said, walked beside me

"Zen There a zoo close by," I said. "Do you want to go there before we go home and make lunch?" I said, point to a sign in front of them.

"Okay let go. It will be fun," Zen said with a smile.

'I hope so and don't want to see that Sadie girl there and try to hit on my husband.' I said to myself. **  
**

**See you in next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 ** **I am still taking request!****

 ** ** ** **Day 1 part 3 of the honeymoon********

 ** ** ** ** **1/30/2018**********

 **Chapter 4**

Zen and I finally got to the zoo and the first place we went to the loins. Zen and I hold hand while walking down the sidewalk. "Zen there a Petting Zoo," I said, pointing to a red barn.

"Do you want to go there?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"I love to go," I said, walked over to the petting zoo. Zen open the small gate and let me go in first.

"Do you want to feed the goat?" A man asked, holding a bucket.

"I would love too," I said, looking at the man.

"Okay hold out your hand." The man said, grab a hand full of goat food. I hold out my hand, and the man put the goat food in my hand. I knee down and feel Zen put his hand under my hand. The goat is starting to eat the food out of my hand.

"It feels so weird and tickles," I said, let out a laugh.

"Zen there you are I was looking for you everywhere." Said a voice that I know all too well. I stand up and look at Sadie.

"Stop following us," I said, glared at Sadie.

"I'm here to see my boo," Sadie said, run up to Zen. Zen step aside and watch Sadie follow to the ground. "Zen boo, why are you so mean to me?" She asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I told you before leave us alone," Zen said, grab my hand, and we walked away from the Petting Zoo.

"What do you want to go next?" I asked, walking down the sidewalk.

"Let's go and get some ice cream then we can go and see the cheetahs." Zen answer, walking beside me.

"Yes please, I would love some," I said with a smile. Zen is walking over to the ice cream booth.

"Shirayuki what kind of ice cream do you want?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Um...vanilla," I answer, looking back at him

"One vanilla and one chocolate," Zen said to the man. The man hands me the vanilla ice cream cone and hands Zen the chocolate ice cream cone. Zen took my hand and we starting to walked to the cheetahs. Zen let me lick his ice cream, and Zen lick my ice cream.

"Zen boo," said Sadie standing five feet away from us waving at us.

"Oh my god. That girl is not my lost nerve." I said, glared at Sadie.

"Zen, you cheating on me," Sadie yelled, making everyone looked at us.

"Stop it. How can I cheat on you if I never been with you." Zen said, getting mad. A 55-years-old woman walked up to Zen.

"You should be a shame of yourself." The woman said, step on Zen feet.

"Ow," Zen said, holding his foot that the woman steps on his foot.

"Zen are you okay?" I asked, holding Zen in my arms.

"I'm fine," Zen said, glared at Sadie. "You are pissing me off NOW LEAVE US ALONE!." Zen yelled, grab my hand.

"Why are you yelling at me," Sadie said cry. She fell to the grand and put her hand over her face. Zen and I saw people shaking their head at us.

"You are a cold heart person I have ever seen." A woman said, walking up to me.

"I never have seen her until today. she needs to get some help." Zen growling, looking at the woman.

"Let's just leave Zen," I whisper in his ears.

"You stay out of this. It happens because of you." The woman said, pointing at me.

"Don't talk to her like that again," Zen warned.

"Who do you think you are?" A man asked, walking up to us.

"I'm Prince Zen Wistaria, and we are on our honeymoon the girl I been with for five years," Zen said, looking at the man.

"Wait if your Zen Wistaria that makes that girl behind you Shirayuki?" The man asked, looking at me.

"Yes." Zen answer. The man and woman turn to look at Sadie.

"You are the worst person. You want to end there marriage." The woman said, walked away from Sadie. "I'm so sorry for our rudeness. Your Highness." The woman said, bowing her head to us. Sadie stands up and runs away from us.

"We are sorry about that girl trying to ruin your honeymoon." The man said, walked away from us.

"Enjoin the rest of your honeymoon, Your Highnesses." The woman said, looking at us.

"Thank you, But let don't tell anyone you saw us," I order.

"Yes, your highness." The woman said, walking away from us.

"Let hurry and see the animal before Sadie think of something else," I said, took Zen hand.

"Yes let so we can go home," Zen said, walking down the sidewalk. We went to see polar bears than the Elephants.

"Zen the cage we can walk in and watch a different kind of birds and butterfly," I said, reading the sign in front of the cage. "Do you want to walk through it?" I asked, looking at him.

"Let go in." Zen answer, pull me in the cage. There were trees all around Zen and me, and I walked on the path.

"Zen look," I said, point to Zen shoulder and saw a butterfly sitting on his shoulder. I hold out my finger and the butterfly fly on my finger.

"It looks like it like you," Zen said, looking at the butterfly on my finger.

"I'm getting hungry. Are you ready to go home." I asked, walking out of the cage.

"Me too, let go home," Zen said, hold my hand, and we walked back to the house. Zen open the front door and let me walked in first. "I'm going to make lunch," Zen said, walked into the kitchen.

"Okay," I said, follow him to the kitchen. Zen starting cooking and I set the table. "Zen, thing look amazing," I said, wrap my arms around him.

"Thank you," Zen said, turn around and kiss me on the lips.

"let go and eat," I said, sat down with me.

"Do you want to go on a boat ride after lunch?" Zen asked, sat down at the table.

"I would love too," I answer with a smile. "But I hope that we don't see that Sadie girl there," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Me too," Zen said, took a bite of his food. **  
**

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I will do 5 chapter and that with equal a day so I can make this long if I do a chapter for every day there only will be 16 chapter in this story. I don't think you guys will like that.**

 ***New Story* Until Sickness and in health and that story was a require from Solarsnowfox (P.S. the** **Until Sickness and in health** **this is the sadness story I have ever wrote. It make me cry too.)**

 **I looked up the fishes that are in the oceans.**

 ** **I am still take request!****

 ** ** ** **Day 1 part 4 of the honeymoon********

 ** ** ** ** **2/1/2018**********

 **Chapter 5**

We got done eating a Zen and I head out to ride the boat. We got to the area where the boat was at and there a man at the gate standing there. Zen and I walked up to him. "What can I do for you?" The man asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Two for the boat ride." Zen answer, looking back at the man.

"Okay, That will be 40 dollars." The man said, watch Zen have them the money. "Here you go." The man said, hand us two diving suits and a pair of flippers.

"Um...what is this for?" I asked, looking at the man.

"When we get far out in the ocean. you guy will also swim with the fishes. You can change in those restrooms over there and there a locker there to put your clothes in too." The man explains, pointing to the restroom.

"Thank you." Zen and I said, walked over to the restroom. Zen went to the man while I went in the woman restrooms. After Zen and I got our diving suit on. We walked back over to the man.

"Okay, the goggles will be on the boat. You may go to the boat now." The man said, open the gate and let was in. Zen helps me on the boat and He follows after me. We sat down on a chair waiting for the man to row the boat out to the ocean. Zen wrap his arms around when a different man come to the boat.

"Good afternoon. My name is Raji and I will be the one to take you out to the ocean." Raji said, looking at us and sat down on a chair.

"It nice to meet you. I'm Zen and This is Shirayuki." Zen said, looking at Raji.

"It nice to meet you too. " Raji said, "Are you ready to go?" Raji asked.

"Yes, we are." Zen answer. The man rolls the boat out in the middle of the ocean. Raji put a middle side heavy rock on one side of the boat.

"Here you go." He said, hand us two goggles. "You have an hour and a half," Raji said, pick up a book and starting to read it. Zen and I put on our goggles and jump in the water holding each other hand. it was so beautiful there were so many fishes like an Angelfish King is a very beautiful fish that's associated with coral reefs and an Acantharea A kind of protozoa (microscopic creature) that has really cool skeletal structures. They look like diamonds.

I touch Zen's shoulder and point to an Atlantic Trumpetfish that fish is skinny and shaped almost like an eel. It lives in coral reefs and can get up to three feet long. Zen and I went back up to get air.

"It beautiful down there," I said, put the goggles on top of my head. Zen did the some.

"Yes, it is," Zen said. "Are you ready to go back under?" Zen asked, pushing his goggles back over his eyes. I nod my head and put my goggles down over my eyes and went under the water again. I saw a Christmas Tree Worm A kind of tube-building sea worm that looks fuzzy and has a similar shape as a Christmas tree.

I took Zen hand and point to a Peacock Mantis Shrimp, it a very beautiful kind of shrimp. Zen nod his head and point to a Bluestreak Cleaner-Wrasse. Zen and I went back up to the boat.

"It time to go," Raji said. Zen and I climb up to the boat and took off the goggles. We put them in a bucket and Raji roll us back to the dock.

"Thank you." Zen and I said, walked back to the restroom to change back to our clothes. I put the diving suit in a bucket After I change into my clothes and walked out of the restroom. Zen wait outside and I walked up to him. He took my hand and we starting to work away.

"Where do you want to go now?" I asked, looking at him.

"Let go there," Zen said, point to a tell tower.

"Okay," I said with a smile. Zen and I walked to the tower and saw that there was four staircase. "Wow, it is tall," I said, looking up at the tower.

"Yeah, it is tall. Let go up." Zen said, took my hand and we starting walked up the staircase.

"Man, those staircases too forever to climb up," I said, finally got to the top of the tower.

"Yes, just wait until we have to go back down," Zen said let out a laugh.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. I walked over to the railing and looked out into the distance. "It so beautiful," I said, put my hand on the railing.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, walked up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"This is a Romance place," I said, laid my head on Zen's chest.

"It beautiful just like you," Zen said, kiss the top of my head. My face to red as bright as my hair. I turn around to face Zen and wrap my arms around his neck. I lean up and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you," I said, looking deep into his royal blue eyes.

"I love you too," Zen said, put his hand on my cheek and lend in for another kiss. "Let go for a walked on the beach before we go home and make dinner," Zen said, took my hand and we walked down the staircase.

"I will cook for dinner you cook the last two time," I said, looking at Zen walking on the beach side by side.

"Okay." Zen said, let out a laugh. "tonight I'm going to take a bath after dinner." Zen said.

"Okay, what do you want to see for dinner?" I asked.

"Um...Spaghetti." Zen answer with a smile.

"Spaghetti that sound great," I said, close my eyes with a smile.

"After I get a bath let light the fire pit and watch the sunset," Zen said.

"Okay, Are you ready to go back?" I asked.

"Yes, let go back," Zen said, walking back to the home still holding my hand. When we got to the house, Zen and I took of our shoe and set them down next to the door. "I'm going to get my clothes and get the bath ready after dinner," Zen said, walked up the stair to own bedroom.

I walked into the kitchen and starting to boil the water before I put the spaghetti in the water. While I waiting for the water to boil I set the table. Then Zen walked in the kitchen. "Did you get everything ready for your bath?" I asked, put the spaghetti in the hot water.

"Yeah," Zen said, open the spaghetti sauce.

"That good. When you take a bath I will wash the dishes." I said, put the spaghetti sauce in after I drain out the water.

"Okay." Zen walked over to the table. "What do you want to drink?" Zen asked, picking up the two cups from the table.

"Tea please," I answer, stirring the spaghetti. Zen walked over to the counter and set the two cup down. Zen fill up the teapot and put it in the fireplace to heat up the water. "The food is done," I said, put the spaghetti in a big bowl and walked over to the table.

"Okay," Zen said, took the teapot out of the fireplace and walked back over to the two cups that are on the counter. He pours the tea into the teacups and walked over to the table. Zen and I sat down at the table and start eating our spaghetti.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," I said, looking at Zen.

"Me too," Zen said, looking back at me. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" Zen said, put his elbow on the table and his hand under his chin.

"I don't know you can pick tomorrow," I said, standing up and pick up the dishes to sink.

"Okay, I will do something very special then," Zen said, pick his dishes in the sink along with mine.

"Okay, I can't wait to see what you planning tomorrow," I said, starting to washing the dishes.

"Will I going to take my bath now," Zen said, give me a kiss on the check and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Day 2 will be a valentine chapter and there a new story at work now. It a Valentine story with Zen and Shirayuki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 ** ** **I am still take request!******

 ** ** ** **Day 1 part 5 of the honeymoon********

 ** ** ** ** **2/3/2018**********

 ***Warning***

 ***Warning***

 ***Warning***

 **Chapter 6**

I sat on the bed waiting for Zen to get out of the bathroom. "That was a great bath," Zen said, walking out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. I set my book down on the nightstand and looked at Zen "Maybe next time you will join me." Zen said, push me down on the bed and give me a kiss on the lips.

"Zen your hair is still wet," I said, push him off of me so he can finish drying his hair.

"Okay," Zen said, standing up from the bed. "Still can wait until tonight." Zen whisper, put the towel in the bucket.

"Are you ready to go a light the fire pit and watch the sunset," I said, heading downstairs with Zen follow right behind me. I went to the kitchen and pour two lemonade while Zen start the fire in the fire pit. I walked outside and saw Zen laying in the laying out chair. I walked over to him and put the lemonade on the table that is by the chair. I climb on the chair and laid my head on his chest. We watch the sunset. "It so beautiful," I said, feel Zen's arms wrap around me.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, laid his head on top of my head. I sat up from the chair and feel Zen move my hair away from my neck.

"Zen," I said, feel Zen kissing my neck. "We can do this outside," I said, stand up and took his hand in mine. Zen stand up and we walked to our bedroom. I wrap my arms around Zen's neck and give me French kissing. Zen push me up against the wall making me wrap my legs around his hips. Zen walked over to the bed and laid me down.

"I have been waiting for this for a very long time after we got married," Zen said, unbuttoning his shirt and put it on the floor. I put my hand on his chest and move it up to his face to pull him in for a kiss. I move my hand to my shirt and unbutton. "Are you ready?" Zen asked, looking down at me.

"Yes, I'm ready," I answer, looking back up at Zen. Zen remove my shirt and throw it on the floor. I place my hand on Zen's back while he was kissing my neck. "Zen." I moan, throwing my head back on the pillow. Zen spread my legs apart and bring it close to his hips. I sat up in bed and unsnap my bra then throw it on the floor. I lay back down and feel Zen's hand on my right breast. "Zen." I moan, feeling him rub my nipple between his fingers.

"I love the sound. I want to hear more." Zen said, suck on my left nipple until it was hard. Zen stand up and took off my skirt then he took off his pants leaving us in our underwear. Zen laid back down on top of me and run his hand up and down my body. "You are so beautiful," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

I grab hold of Zen boxer and starting to pull it down. Zen helps me a little to take off his boxer then he took my underwear off and throw them across the room. Zen spread my legs apart. "Zen." I moan, feel Zen finger rub against my womanhood. "Oh...GOD." I yelled when Zen went in deeper.

"Are you ready?" Zen said, stand up to get into a comfortable position. I nod my head then I feel Zen slow put his manhood inside me. "Sorry if it hurt, my love," Zen said, kiss her on the lips.

"It okay. I will be fine. We did this before." I said, looking up at him.

"I know but it been a while," Zen said, push it in all the way.

"Oh god...Zen." I moan, throw my head back on the pillow.

"Damn...you are so tight," Zen said, move in and out of me.

"Zen...faster," I said, feeling Zen going a little bit faster. "Zen...I'm...so close," I said.

"Me too," Zen said, went a little bit more faster. Zen pull out of me and laid down next to me. "Let stop there," Zen said, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay," I said, laid my head on Zen's chest. "Let get our clothes on and go to bed," I said, got up from the bed and looking for my clothes while Zen watch me.

"Are you sexy without our clothes on," Zen said, stand up and put on his pants after he got his boxer on. I put on my underwear and my skirt.

"Where is my bra?" I asked, looking around the floor for my bra.

"Are you looking for this?" Zen asked, put my bra up in the air.

"Can I have it please?" I asked, walking over to him.

"jump for it," Zen said, watching me trying to get my bra. Zen used his free arms to wrap around me. My breast press against Zen's bare chest. Zen lean down and give me a kiss on the lips. I took my bra from Zen and put it on. "You don't have to wear our shirt to bed," Zen said, put on his shirt.

"Yes, I am," I said, found my shirt and put it on. "Are you ready for bed?" I asked, climb into bed and put the blanket over my body.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Zen answer, got into bed and looked down next to me.

"Day one is over can't wait what day two brings us," I said, laid my head down on Zen's chest.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Zen said, wrap his arms around me and give me one last kiss before he got to sleep.

"Good night Zen. I love you." I said, close my eyes.

"Goodnight Shirayuki. I love you too." Zen said, close his eyes and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Day 1 is now over 13 more days left!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 ** **Happy** **Valentine's Day to all my fan!****

 ** **I hope you guy have a good valentine!****

 ** ** **I am still take request!******

 ** ** **I going to try and describe the place that they go and visit as best as I can.******

 ** ** ***New story* Jealous from Diabolik lover******

 **I know I post this chapter a little bit early before Valentine!**

 **I have more story at work now but some of them will be one shot. I have 42 title that I thought of last years will be a good story to write. Some of them I starting last year but did not got the chances to post them yet. I will let you know the story the day start and did not post. I hope to post the story that I starting from last year. I also did 3 crossover story from last year too and they are all from Akagami no Shirayukihime crossover with Naruto, Winx Club, Dragon ball z those are the only crossover I did from last year but I start a another cross over from Akagami no Shirayukihime with Say I love you.**

 **I hope to post some of them this year. finger cross :)**

 **I will also take request if you have a story you want me do.**

 ** ** ** **Day 2 part 1 of the honeymoon********

 ** ** ** ** **2/6/2018**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Chapter 7************

The next morning I woke up and saw Zen was already gone. I sat up on the bed and saw red rose petals all over the bed. The room also smells like flowers and around the room, there vase of red rose on each table like the dresser, the nightstand, and the coffee. I laid back down and pick up red petals. "Did Zen do this when I was still asleep?" I asked myself, looking at the red petals.

Then I heard someone coming up the stairs. I sat up on the bed again and looking at the door. "Good morning," Zen said, walking into the room holding a tray with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," I said, smiling at him.

"I brought you breakfast in bed," Zen said, put the tray on my lap.

"Thank you," I said, looking down that the tray and saw two plates. Zen sat down on his side of the bed and took his plate. "So what up with the rose petals and the flower?" I asked, picking up my fork.

"It is valentine day." Zen answer "Did you forget what today is?" Zen asked.

"Um...sorry I did forgot," I said, took a bite out of my eggs.

"It okay. We were busy with the wedding." Zen said, took a bite out of his toast.

"Did you find out what we are going to do today?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah but you have to wait to see what they are." Zen answer, got done eating his breakfast.

"Okay," I said.

"Are you done eating?" Zen asked, stand up from the bed.

"Yeah, I am," I said, hand him the tray and he walked downstairs with the tray. I swing my legs off the bed and stretch my body before I stand up. I walked over to my dress and pull some clothes out. I walked back over to the bed and laid them down on top of the bed. I took off my shirt when I feel my hair more to the side. "Zen I said with a little of a laugh.

"I can't help it you so beautiful. "Zen said, kissing my neck.

"We need to get dress," I said, feel Zen let go and walked over to his dress.

"Fine, you won this time," Zen said, put out some of his clothes. Zen and I got dress and I walked to the bathroom to brush my hair. I pull it make into a ponytail then I walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, putting on my shoe while I am sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I ready to get okay," Zen said, walking downstairs and I follow after him.

"Where are we going first?" I asked, walking out of the house.

"We are going to the Plitvice lakes National park. I heard it so beautiful there." Zen answer, took my hand and we starting to walked to Plitvice lakes National park. when we got to Plitvice lakes National park. The park is surrounded by the mountains and tree. The waterfall, I think there are like 9 or 10 waterfalls connect the lakes, and the tallest waterfall calls the Veliki Slap it looks like it is 70 meters (230 feet) tall. There are so many pathways and trails and there is boat in the water so you can explore the lakes by boat.

"You right Zen it is so beautiful here," I said, looking around the park.

"I told you so," Zen said with a laugh. "Do you want to go for a hike before he goes on the boat?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"I would love too," I said, took Zen's hand and we starting to walk up the hill. When we got to the top of the hill, I saw trees that are lean over the pathway almost touching the water making very beautiful. Zen and I walked under the trees. I went to the lake and looked at my reflection. "The watch is very clear," I said.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, looking at the water too. "Let continue walking to see what else do they have here," Zen said.

"Okay," I said, continue walking on the path. We come to a pathway that is made out of wood that go over the lake. Zen took my hand and we walked over the lake. I saw a lake that is on top of another lake with a waterfall that connects to the lake below it. "Zen, looking. It is so beautiful." I said, point to the waterfall.

"It is just like you," Zen said, looked at the waterfall and give me a kiss on the cheek before we continue walking. We finally got to the top of the mountains and we can see the whole park from up here. Zen and I sat at the edge of the cliff and letting our legs dangling over the edge.  
"After we get to the bottom. Let go and get something to drink before he goes on the boat." Zen said, looking at me.

"Okay, I am getting a little bit thirsty," I said, looking back at him. Zen and I sat there for a minute looking out into the distance.

"Are you get to head down?" Zen asked, standing up and reach out his hand toward me.

"Yes, I am," I answer, took his hand and Zen help me up to my feet. We walked back down the to bottom of the mountain. Zen and I hold each other hand while we continue down the mountain.

"Did you have fun hike?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"It was fun. I can't want to see what the boat will be like." I answer, looking back at Zen.

"Yeah," Zen said will a chuckle. We got to the bottom of the mountain. "Go and find a table and I will go and get the drink," Zen said, walked away from me. I find a table in a corner and went over there. I sat down and waiting for Zen to get back with the drinks.

"Why a girl like you by yourself?" A man asked, standing in front of me.

"I not by myself. I'm with my husband." I answer, looking at the man.

"I like a girl that is taking," he said, sat down on the table. "So where is your husband? I don't see him." the man asked, looking back at me.

"Behind you," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at the man. The man turns around and looked at Zen.

"Really this man is your husband. come out don't make me laugh." The man said, laughing.

"You have a problem with me," Zen said, set the drink down on the table.

"You need to be with a real man." The man said, looking at me. Zen step in front of me and looked at the man with his eyes narrow.

"Stay away from my wife." Zen said, "You can go away now." Zen said, watch the man walked away.

"Thank you for the drink, Zen." I said, took my bottle of water.

"Welcome," Zen said, sat down at the table. "I'm glad that I make it back before that guy tried to do anything to you," Zen said, took a sip of his water. "You should now let your guard down."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said, looking at my water.

"It okay," Zen said, touch my hand that is on my water bottle. "Are you ready to go on the boat now?" Zen asked, stand up. I nod my head and follow Zen to the boat. Zen and I walked over to the dock where a wooden boat was at.

"How many people?" The man asked, looking at Zen and me.

"There is two." Zen answer, looking at the man.

"That will be 35 dollars." The man said. Zen get the man 35 dollars and the man let us walk on the boat. when we got on the boat there already people on it. I think that is like 10 or 15 people on the boat.

"Let go and sit in the back," Zen said, walking to the back of the boat.

"Okay," I said, follow after Zen. when we got to the back of the boat, Zen and I sat down close by the edge of the boat. Zen put his arm around my shoulder and pull me close to him so my head was laying on his shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen the boat is going to be leaving soon. Please take your seat." A woman said, standing in the front of the boat. Everyone took their seat and the boat leave the dock. "To your right, you will see hippos and to your left, you will see a Tiger." The woman said, turning her head to the right then her left.

"The tiger that is on the rock is so beautiful," I said, point to the tiger on the rock.

"Yes, she is," Zen said, looking at the same tiger.

"Now continue looking at your left. we will be passed a Rhinoceros." The woman said on a break before she continues talking. "On your right there are Cheetah." The woman said, turn her head to the left.

"I always what a pet cheetah. I never know why." I said, looking at the cheetah.

"Really?" Zen asked in shock. I let out a laugh at his reaction.

"Now look straight ahead and we will go under a bridge that is called the Devil's bridge." The woman said. I looked up and saw that is making out of rock and stone that creates a perfect stone circle when you look at the reflected in the waters below the bridge.

"Wow that so beautiful," I said.

"Look toward your right there are Giraffe and you can also see the baby Giraffe next to the big rock." The woman said. "Now on your left, there is little Hyena."

"Aww, they are so cute," I said, looking at the Hyena.

"We are going in a cave called the Liechtensteinklamm. When we stop everyone need to be in a straight line." The woman said, got off the boat after it stop and everyone got off. Zen and I wait until we were the last people off the boat. The cave was a narrow gorge with walls up to I think 300m high but On the walls there A wooden bridge and under the bridge there is a mountain stream. Zen and I follow the group walking on the bright looking down that the stream. When we got to the end of the gorge there a waterfall.

"Okay, now we will go back to the boat and continue looking at the animals." The woman said, walking back to the boat.

"Zen, do you think that cave was so beautiful?" I asked, holding his hand while I was looking at him.

"Yes, I think so." Zen answer, got on the boat and sat down in the back again. "After this is over let go and get some snack before we go horseback riding," Zen said, put his hand on his stomach.

"Okay," I said, laid my head on Zen's shoulder.

"Now on your right there a Leopard and on your left a Lion." The woman said, turn to look at the leopard then at the lion. Just then a dolphin jumps out of the water and did a flip and land back in the water.

"Wow...Zen did you see the dolphin?" I asked, looked at him.

"Yeah, I did." He said, smiling at me.

"Well, that will end our tour." The woman said, got off the boat after it got back to the dock.

"That was so much fun. Now Let go and get something to eat." I said, took Zen's hand.

"Okay," Zen said. I walked to a table and I sat down while Zen went to get some snack and something to drink too. "I got a nachos and you favorites drink too," Zen said, set the nachos and the drinks on the table.

"Thank you," I said, watch Zen sat down.

"Well, have we get done here let go horseback riding before lunchtime," Zen said, looking at me.

"Okay, that sounds good to me," I said, looked back at him.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **If you guys want to see what the place look like where Zen and Shirayuki went here are the name you can look it up on your computer or phone!**

 **1\. Plitvice lakes National park**

 **2\. Liechtensteinklamm**

 **3\. Devil's bridge**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 ** ** **I am still taking request!******

 ** ** **I got a new computer and it allowed me to have Grammarly while I type on fanfiction instead going to the website to fix my mistake. I know there will be a mistake because I can't buy the Premium and I went with the free one instead.******

 ** ** ***New story* Valentine's Day from Akagami no Shirayukihime******

 ** ** ***New Video on YouTube* MMD Miku Hatsume-Go my way (This video is my first ever making an MMD video)******

 ** ** ***New video On YouTube* MMD Miku Hatsume-Summertime sadness (I will put the link to the videos on my fanfiction Profile)******

 ** ** ***New Story* Protecting The Person You Love from Akagami no Shirayukihime******

 ** ** ** **Day 2 part 2 of the honeymoon********

 ** ** ** ** **2/9/2018**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Chapter 8************

Zen and I walked to the horse stable. "It been a while seen I have been on a horse," I said, holding Zen's hand.

"Yeah, I think the last time you been on a horse was when we went to the beach with Kiki," Zen said, turning his head to look at me. Zen and I walked up to a woman that was getting the horses ready for the riders.

"Hello." The woman said, turn to look at Zen and me. "How are you guy today?" The woman asked with a smile on her face.

"Hello, we are good." Zen and I answer at the sometime

"That is good. it will be a while before the horse is ready and we still have more people coming along with us." The woman said.

"Okay." Zen and I said, walked over to a table and sat down.

"She very nice," I said, looking at Zen across the table.

"Yeah, she is," Zen said, looked back at me. "It getting hot do you want something to drink?" Zen asked, standing up from his chair.

"Yes please," I answer, watch him walked away to get us something to drink. "Man gets getting hot," I said, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, it is." Said a voice behind me. "I turn around and saw a short brown hair girl standing them.

"Oh Hi," I said, looking at her.

"Hi oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ella." Ella said, looking back at me.

"My name is Shirayuki," I said. "Do you want to sit down?" I asked.

"That will be great." She said, took a seat beside me.

"I have gone for a minute and you just replace me," Zen said, walked up to me.

"Zen this is Ella. Ella this is my husband, Zen." I said introduce them. Zen sit the drink down on the table.

"It nice to meet you," Zen said, shake Ella's hand.

"That same." She said, shake Zen's hand. "What bring you guys here?" Ella asked, looking at Zen and me.

"We are on our honeymoon," I answer, feel Zen arm over my shoulder.

"Oh, so you guy just got married," Ella said. "How long have to get be together?" Ella asked.

"We have been together four years now," I answer. "Ella, are you going on the horseback riding too?" I asked, took a sip of my water.

"Yes, I am along with my fiance." Ella answer with a smile.

"Oh, so you're in engaged," I said with a smile.

"Yes, he over there talking to his best friend," Ella said point to her fiance. I notice that is was sad about something and so did Zen.

"Ella maybe I asked you something?" I asked with a serious look on my face.

"Sure anything." She answers with a smile trying to pretend.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy." Ella answer with a lie. "Ok, maybe I not." Ella finally said the truth.

"What going on?" I asked. I know I just meet this person but I hate seeing people in a Bad Relationship.

"We been together for a year and it was just right but a month ago he been acting different lately."

"What do you mean by that?" Zen asked, looked at Ella.

"He never spread time with me anymore. He always going out drink with his friends and leave me at home. When we are together he did not say a word to me. He also checks out other girls when I with him." Ella said, looked at her fiance then back at Zen and me.

"Do you really what to marry someone who did not feel the same?" Zen asked.

"I guess not. Zen, have you ever do anything like that?" Ella asked, looking back at Zen. I turn my head also waiting for his answer.

"I have never been with another girl until I meet Shirayuki and she all I need in my life." Zen answer, took my hand in his.

"I wish someone love me like you guys love each other," Ella said.

"You will find someone someday," I said, lend my head on Zen's

"Your right thank you," Ella said with a smile. Ella, Zen, and I talked until people show up for the horseback riding.

"Okay, everyone we will tell you what horse you are going to ride." Said the woman standing in front of a crowd of people. Ella went back to her fiance. I saw Ella's fiance glared at Zen. "Okay, I will have Zen and Shirayuki first to get on their horse." The woman said. Zen and I walked in the gate and Zen help me on my horse because he did not want the man that works there to help me.

I saw Ella have problems getting on her horse. Her fiance was not going to help her. "Zen, do you think you can help Ella?" I asked, looking down at Zen.

"Yeah, I can help her." Zen answer, hand me the roped and walked over to Ella.

"Hey, there girl." A man said, ride his horse up to me, it was Ella fiance.

"What do you want?" I asked, looked at him.

"It looks like your man has a thing for my woman so why don't we leave them?" He asked, looking back at me

"I will pass and Zen did not have a thing for Ella. He just a nice person then you are." I answer, glared at him.

"For a small girl, you should have a big mouth." Ella's fiance said.

"If you touch her. I will make you wish you are never born." Zen said, ride his horse up beside me.

"Whatever," Ella's fiance ride away from us. I turn back and saw Ella's face got very sad watching her fiance. Zen and I ride up to her.

"Ella," I said but She cut me off.

"I am done with him," Ella said, looking at Zen and me.

"Okay everyone gets in a straight line." The woman said, ride her horse in front of the line. I have my horse behind Ella and Zen have his horse behind me. "We are ready to head out." the woman said, kick the side of her horse and the group follows after her in a straight line.

We ride on the path to go in the forest. "Zen, it is so beautiful here," I said, looking at the sun shining on the tree and the flower.

"Yes, it is," Zen said in an agreement.

"Zen, Shirayuki," Ella said.

"Yeah?" Zen and I asked that same time.

"I want to say thank you," Ella said, turn her head halfway to look at us.

"It not a problem," I said with a smile.

"I hate guys like that," Zen said.

"Don't forget when we first meet," I said, turn my head halfway to look at Zen.

"I did you guys meet?" Ella asked.

"Well, I actually am from a different country of Tanbarun. I run away from home because of the first prince of Raji." I answer

"I seek out of the castle and went into the forest along with my two allies. I went ahead and I jump over a wall. I saw Shirayuki sitting on the ground by an old abandon house. When I saw her I mass up on my land and hurt my arm. At first, I did not trust Shirayuki at first then she gives me a reason to trust her." Zen also answer Ella.

"Wait so you're a prince? so Where did you fell in love?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I'm a prince. I think the first time I fall in love with her when. I kiss her first in a watchtower and she ever says her feel until in the forest where our second kiss took place and seen then we been together." Zen answer.

"Awww, what a cute way to meet each other," Ella said.

"What are you going to after this?" I asked.

"Well, I going to get my stuff from the hotel and go home." Ella answer.

"That good. I hope you find someone better than that guy who calls himself a man." Zen said.

"So what are you guys going to do after riding the horse?" Ella asked.

"We are going and get lunch," I answer.

"That sounds great," Ella said. We ride all the way up on the mountain and over to the lakeside. We got back to the horse stable. Zen help me down from my horse.

"Thank you," I said, looked at Zen.

"It was nice to meet you guys," Ella said, walked up to us.

"It was nice to meet you too." Zen and I said, looking at her.

"Have a safe trip back," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you, You guys have run on your honeymoon," Ella said, walked away from us. Zen and I walked away from the horse stable.

"Where do you want to go and eat?" I asked, walking down the sidewalk holding Zen hand.

"I don't care." Zen answer. Zen and I went to a restaurant called The Grand Cafe. In the restaurant, it was a little bit dark with few lights. In a corner, there is a gift shop.

"Hello, how many are there?" A woman asked, grab some menu and looked at us.

"Only two," Zen answer, looking back at the lady.

"Okay, do you want a table or a booth?" the woman asked, looking at Zen.

"A booth." Zen answer.

"Okay, Follow me to your table." The woman said. Zen and I follow behind her. The woman shows us to our table and it was by a window in a corner. "Here, you guys go." She said, set the menu on the table.

"Thank you." Zen and I said, sat down next to each other.

"What do you what to drink?" The woman asked, looking at us.

"I will have water," I answer, looking back at the woman.

"Make that two," Zen said, looking back at the woman.

"Okay, I will be back to take your order." The woman said, walked away from the table. Zen hand me a menu and we sawing to looking at what they have.

"Did you found what you are getting?" Zen asked, turning his head to look at me.

"I think getting a Garden Salad with Fresh field greens with tomatoes, onions, croutons and parmesan cheese with balsamic dressing," I said, point it on the menu.

"That looks yummy," Zen said, looking back at his menu.

"I planning on getting a BLT Wrap with Cherrywood smoked bacon, field greens and tomatoes with house-made garlic aioli in a tomato basil wrap," Zen said, pointing on his menu.

"That sounds yummy too," I said, looking at Zen with a smile. The woman walked over to the table and set the water down in front of us.

"I ready to take your order." The woman said, put out her notebook to write our order down.

"I will have a BLT Wrap," Zen said, looking at the woman.

"Okay, what do you want?" She asked, looking at me.

"I will have a garden salad," I answer, looking back at the lady.

"Okay, I will be back with your food." She said, pick up the menu and walked away.

"After we get done eat there a gift shop. we can go before leaving the restaurant." Zen said.

"That great I need to get a hat to cover up my red hair," I said, feel Zen put his arm around my shoulder.

"But I love your hair," Zen said, kiss my cheek.

"I know up if it is cover up then we will not have people come up to us," I said, lend my head against Zen's shoulder

"Your right. I don't want another boy trying to hit on you." Zen said, lend his head on top of mine head.

"Well, I don't want another girl hitting on you too," I said, looked up at him.

"The only girl that I will be okay to hit on me it is you," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips. After a while, the woman coming back over to the table with our food.

"Thank you." Zen and I said, watch the woman walked away.

"Man, this looks good," Zen said, took a bit of his food.

"I agree," I said, took a bit of my salad. After we got done eating, Zen went to pay while I went over to the gift store. I looked at the hat and find one that I very like that have flower all over it. When I was going to pay for it. my eyes find itself to cute baby clothes.

"Of course, I will find you in the baby area," Zen said, walked up to me.

"Zen, this is so cute," I said, pick up an stuffed animal that looks like a tiger.

"It is cute. Let me guess you want to get it." Zen said with a smile.

"Yes please," I said, put it up to Zen face.

"How can you no the face," I said, doing a puppy face.

"When you say it like that" Zen said, grab my hand. "Now let go before you find something else in the baby area," Zen said, walked up to the pay for the Tiger and my hat.

"Thank you," I said, hold Zen's hand and in her other holding the bag.

"I can't believe you buy a baby stuff when we don't have a baby yet," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"I know but when we do," I said, looking at Zen with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 ** ** **I am still taking request!******

 ** ** ** **Day 2 part 3 of the honeymoon********

 ** ** ** ** **2/12/2018**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Chapter 9************

Zen and I walked on the beach to go to the dock where they having Kayaking. "We each get our kayaking boat?" I asked, holding Zen's hand.

"I think so but don't worry about it. I will be next to you the whole time." Zen said, looked at me.

"Okay, first let me get my hat on to cover my hair," I said, let go of Zen hand and grab my hat out of the bag that we got from the gift store. Zen and I walk up to a man.

"Hello," I said to the man with a smile.

"Hi, Is there only two are you?" The man asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Yes." Zen answer.

"Okay, here are some lifejacket." The man said, hand us some lifejacket. Zen helps me put on my lifejacket.

"Thank you," I said, looking at him.

"No problem," Zen said, getting his jacket on.

"Okay, let me go over the rules." The man said. "which the paddler sits facing forward, legs in front, using a double-bladed paddle to pull front-to-back on one side and then the other in rotation. Let get you get in your kayaking boat." The man said.

"Okay." Zen and I said, follow the man onto the dock. The Man helps me in my Kayaking boat. The man hands me the paddler

"Thank you," I said, took the paddler from him. Zen got in his Kayaking boat then Zen and I starting to paddler next to each other.

"After this do you want to relax back at the house?" Zen asked, paddle his boat closer to mine.

"Yeah, that will be great," I answer, looking at Zen with a smile. "Zen look over there," I said, point to the opposite side of Zen. Zen turn to look what I was pointing at and I slash water at Zen.

"Hey," Zen said, turn around the minute the water hit him. I let laugh then Zen slash water at me.

"Hey," I laugh, turn my head so the water did not hit my face.

"Payback," Zen said, let a laugh. I join in with the laugh. "Let ahead back I'm all wet now," Zen said, paddler to the dock. I follow after him and got out of my Kayaking boat.

Zen and I took off our lifejacket and walked back to the house. Zen and I walked up to our room to change our wet clothes into some dry clothes. "I think about taking a bath tonight," I said, brush my hair.

"Okay, do you want me to join you?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I don't care," I said, turn around to look at him. Zen eyes got wide in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing I just shock." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Do you want me to say no?" I answer.

"No that not it." Zen answer, pull me close to him. I lend up and give him a kiss on the lips. "I'm going downstairs to make some tea. Do you want some?" Zen asked, walked over to the stairs.

"Yes please, and I will be down there in a minute," I answer, watch Zen asked downstairs. I grab the bag that we got from the gift store and set it on the bed. I grab the stuffed tiger and sat on my bed. "I hope someday Zen and I have kids," I said, stand up and set the tiger on my dresser. then I heard someone heading down the stairs. "I thought Zen was already downstairs," I said to myself. I walked downstairs and saw Zen pouring the tea into two cups.

"The tea is done," Zen said, walked over to me and hand me a cup of tea.

"Thank you," I said, took the cup from Zen. I walked in the living room with Zen right behind me. Zen and I sat down on the couch and I put my tea on the coffee table. I put my legs on the couch and lend against Zen with one arms wrap around me. "This is nice," I said, looking up at Zen.

"Yeah, just me and you alone," Zen said, looking down at me and give me a kiss on the lips.

"I think about washing clothes in a little bit so we will have clean clothes," I said, have my head against Zen's clothes.

"Okay, then I will get the dinner ready when you are washing the clothes," Zen said, took a sip of his tea.

"Okay," I said, pick up my tea from the coffee table and took a sip of my tea.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry if this chapter was short.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 ** ** **I am still taking request!******

 ** ** ***New Video on youtube* Miku Hatsume-Monster high******

 ** ** ** **Day 2 part 4 of the honeymoon********

 ** ** ** ***Warning*********

 ** ** ** ** **2/13/2018**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Chapter 10************

I walked up to the bedroom and grab the bucket of our dirty clothes while Zen making dinner. I walked onto the balcony that is outside of the bedroom. There was a bucket with a scratchy to wash the clothes. I set the dirty clothes down beside the wash bucket. I starting to wash the clothes and hung them up to dry. Zen comes out to the balcony.

"Hey, dinner is ready," Zen said, walked up to me.

"Okay, I will be down there in a minute let me finish hanging those clothes up," I said, penning the clothes on a wire.

"Here let me up you," Zen said, starting to hanging the clothes.

"They should be done drying after dinner," I said, walked back inside with Zen holding my hand. Zen and I walked downstairs and went into the dining room."Everything small so great," I said, sat down at the table.

"Thank you," Zen said, pick up his fork and starting eating his food. "Shirayuki, do you want to go swimming?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah I would love too but first I have to see if the clothes are dry," I answer, looking back at Zen. "Then have we go swimming I planning on taking a bath," I said, took a sip of my water.

"Okay," Zen said, took another bite of his food. After we got eating Zen wash the dishes while I went up to check on the clothes and they were still wet. I want over to get my PJ and set them in the bathroom when I'm ready to take my bath. I went back over to my dress and put out my swimming suit. I put on my swimming suit. The swimsuit is a light blue shell top with thin pink tie straps, a pink bikini bottom with small light blue shell clips, and pink and blue heeled sandals.

Then I heard Zen walked upstairs the stairs. "Damn, You look hot," Zen said, walked over to me and push me down on the bed. I looked up at Zen and saw that he took off his shirt. Zen grab the edge of my bottom of the swimming suit and slowly put them down.

"Zen." I moan feeling Zen finger rubbing against my womanhood.

"Do you like that?" Zen asked, spread my leg apart.

"Oh god...Zen." I said, feeling his tongue against my womanhood.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, drop his pants and pull down his boxer. "Are you ready?" Zen asked, climbing back on top of me.

"Yes, Zen," I said, feeling him going in me. "ZEN!" I scream, every time he goes in. Zen took off the top of my swimming suit and grab them with his hand.

"Zen...Zen...Zen...Faster." I moan, feeling him going in faster and deeper.

"Shirayuki...you...feel...so nice," Zen said, lick one of my breasts.

"Zen...I'm going to cum." I moan.

"Me too," Zen said, pull out and laid down on the bed next to me. Zen and I trying to catch our breath. Zen sat up and walked over to his dress and put on his swimming suit. I put my swimming suit back on and walked over to Zen. I wrap my arms around him from behind and whisper in his ears.

"Zen are you okay?" I asked. Zen turn around and looked me in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zen said, with a smile. "Shirayuki do you think after that you will get pregnant?" Zen asked, looking down at my stomach.

"I don't know it takes a month to find out," I answer, wrap my arms around his neck.

"Then we will keep trying then," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips. I looked in Zen royal blue eyes and thinking to myself that Zen want a baby as much as I do.

"I love you, Zen," I said, give him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, hold me close to his chest and give me a kiss on the lips. Zen and I walked downstairs and went outside. Zen got us two towels and set them on a chair. I got in the water and looking at Zen.

"Are you going to get in?" I asked. Zen let out a laugh and got in the water. I swim up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "The water felt so nice. I said, sitting on Zen's lap. Zen have his arms wrap around me and I lend my head against his neck to cover my face.

 **See you in the next chapter**...


	11. Chapter 11

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 ** ** **I am still taking request!******

 ** ** ** **Day 2 part 5 of the honeymoon********

 ** ** ** ** **2/13/2018**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Chapter 11************

After Zen and I got done swimming I went to put the clothes away before I go and take my bath. Zen sat on the bed reading a book. "Going I'm going to take a bath now," I said, walking to the bathroom and close the door behind me. I took off my clothes and put them in the bucket.

I got in the water and relax my body.I grab my soap and wash my body. "This feels nice," I said, then I remember what Zen say an hour ago. "Will I be a good mom for Zen and my child?" I asked myself, grab the shampoo and put it in my hair. I let out a sigh and wash the shampoo out of my hair.

I grab the conditioner and put it in my hair. After I finish rent out the conditioner and got out of the water. I dry myself off and put on my PJs. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Zen getting his pajamas on.

"Zen," I said, standing and looked out of the window. Zen walked up to me and wrap his arms around me from behind.

"Yeah, Love." He said, kiss my neck.

"Let go out and watch the sunset," I said, walking to the balcony and Zen follow after me. Zen sat down on one of the layout chairs.

"Come here," Zen said, spread his legs so I can sit between them. I sat down and Zen wrap his arms around me. "Is it me or do we always come out here and watch the sunset every night before going to bed?" Zen asked.

"Yes, I think is so beautiful," I answer, turn my head held away to look at Zen.

"You right it is beautiful," Zen said, lend down and kiss me on the lips.

"I'm getting tire are you ready for bed?" I asked, stand up and looked down at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, stand up and we walked back into our room. I climb into bed on my side of the bed. I pull the blanket over my body and Zen got in bed. Zen laid down and wrap his arms around me.

"Goodnight," I said, facing him and play with his hair.

"Good night, I love you," Zen said with a smile.

"I love you too," I said, close my eyes and fell asleep in Zen arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry if this chapter was very short.**

 **The end of day two now there is 12 days left!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 ** ** **I am still taking request!******

 ** ** ** **Day 3 part 1 of the honeymoon********

 ** ** ** ** **2/13/2018**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Chapter 12************

The next morning I woke up and saw Zen still asleep. I swing my legs off the bed and walked downstairs. I starting to make breakfast for Zen. Then I heard someone coming down the stairs. "Good morning," Zen said, letting out a yawn.

"Good morning," I said, turn around and pour some coffee for Zen. "Here you go," I said, set the cup of coffee down in front of Zen.

"Thank you," Zen said, pick up the coffee cup in one hand and a newspaper in the other. "Shirayuki, there a Grabengufer ravine. It says that it is 1,620ft long, 278ft high there a bridge across from one mountain to the other mountain in Nara park." Zen said, took a sip of his coffee. "Do you want to go? "Zen asked, set his coffee down on the table.

"If you want you to go then I will not care," I answer, set the Zen plate in front of him.

"Okay, the food looks great," Zen said, took a bite of his food. I sat down across the table from Zen with my plate of food in front of me.

"Zen," I said. I call out his name like five times.

"Huh?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Oh, I was thinking what Kiki, Mitsuhide, Obi, and Torou are doing now without us there."

 **Back at the castle...**

"The castle is so bored without Zen and Shirayuki here," Obi said, setting up in a tree.

"Obi there you are," Torou said, coming up to Obi.

"What is it Torou?" Obi asked, jump down from the tree and land in front of her.

"I was looking everywhere for you," Torou said, trying to catch her breath.

"You find me what up?" Obi asked, looking at Torou.

"Mitsuhide and Kiki need you." Torou answer.

"Okay, I going," Obi said, walking back to the castle with Torou right behind him.

"Obi it about time you get here," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah, so what up?" Obi asked, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Izana want us to get Shirayuki office done before she and Zen get back from there honeymoon." Mitsuhdie answer, walking to Shirayuki's office. Mitsuhdie opens the door to the office and saw Kiki already there.

"Oh, it looks like you find him," Kiki said, looking at Obi.

"Why do you need me the office look great," Obi said, looking around the room and sat down on the couch. "Do you think Zen and Shirayuki will back with a kid? "Obi asked.

"It takes 9 months for them to have a kid," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"Really that along?" Obi asked, looking back at Torou.

"Yes." Mitsuhide and Kiki said at the same time.

"Now don't just sit there come and help us." Mitsuhide order.

 **Back to Zen and Shirayuki...**

Zen and I got dress and heading to Nara park. "It very bags," I said, looking around the park.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, took my hand and went find a path that goes up to the mountain to see the Grabengufer ravine. Zen took my hand and we follow the path all the way to the top of the mountain.

"Oh my god," I said, looking down at the ravine. "No, I'm not doing it," I said, taking a step away from the bridge.

"It okay I will be with you," Zen said, took my hand and lend me to the bridge. Zen walked behind me and still holding my hand. "Don't look down," Zen said. The minute he says that I looked down.

"It so high," I said, took a back to Zen.

"It okay we are almost there," Zen said. I then starting to walk until I reach the end.

"I not doing that again," I said, throw my arms around Zen neck.

"Okay, you don't have too. Let go back down the mountain now." Zen said, took my head and we walked down the mountain.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **Day 3 part 2 of the honeymoon**

 **2/13/2018**

 **Chapter 13**

Zen and I got down the mountain and went to get a drink with all the climbing. Zen and I sat down on at the table. "I was so scared," I said, looking at Zen.

"Sorry that I make you do that," Zen said with a smile.

"Do you think Obi and Torou will get married?" I asked, took a sip of my water.

"I don't know." Zen answer. "If Obi and Torou do get married I will be in shock that someone what to married Obi," Zen said, with a laugh.

 **Meanwhile in the castle...**

"hhhhhcccccchhhhhooooo!" Obi sneeze.

"Obi, are you catching a cold?" Torou asked, looking at Obi.

"No, I think someone is talking about me." Obi answer, looking back at Obi.

"Who wants to talk about you?" Kiki said, putting the books in the bookshelf.

"Ow, hurtful," Obi said, put some curtains up with Mitsuhide in Shirayuki new office. "So how many more day when Shirayuki and Zen get back?" Obi asked.

"They been gone for three days now and they have 11 more days before they get back." Mitsuhide answer, step down from the chair after he got the curtains hung up.

"When are You and Kiki are getting married?" Torou asked, putting some pen in Shirayuki deck.

"Next month." Mitsuhide answer, looking at Torou.

"That great it must be nice getting married," Torou said with a smile. Kiki and Mitsuhide looked at Obi.

"Torou will you go and a check on Haruka. I forgot to do that. He is in Zen and Shirayuki room?" Mitsuhide asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I can do that for you." Torou answer walked out of the office. Kiki and Mitsuhide turn to look at Obi.

"What?" Obi asked, looking at them with a confused look on his face.

"Obi, Torou like you a lot," Kiki said, put a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry but I not looking for anyone," Obi said, turn his back away from Kiki.

"So you kiss her at Zen and Shirayuki wedding and you have no feeling for her?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I think you are better after finding someone else," Kiki said, saw Obi eyes got wide and glared at Kiki.

"I will be right back," Obi said, walked off to find Torou. Obi finds Torou walking Haruka around the courtyard.

"Torou," Obi said, walking up to her.

"Hey, Ob-" Torou was cut off my Obi kiss. Haruka sat here watching Torou wrap her arms around Obi.

"I love you," Obi said, make the kiss deeper.

"I love you too," Torou said, between kisses. In the office window, Kiki and Mitsuhide watch them making out in the courtyard.

"Man they work fast," Mitsuhide said, wrapping his arms around Kiki and put her close to him.

"Yeah, I know that will piss him off see another man with Torou," Kiki said, lend her head on Mitsuhide shoulder.

 **Back with Zen and Shirayuki...**

"What do you want to do now?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"I don't know," I answer, looking back at Zen. "What do you want to do?" I asked, took his hand and walking down the street.

"Look Shirayuki," Zen said point to a sign. We walked up to it and start to read it.

"Arashyama forest there is a waterfall call the Chonjiyeon waterfall," I said, reading the sign. "Do you want to go?" I asked, turn to look at Zen.

"Yes let go," Zen said, walking to the Arashyama forest that is in the Nara park. Zen and I follow the path to the Chonjiyon waterfall.

"It so beautiful here," I said, hearing the birds singing high up in the tree.

"Yes, it is beautiful," Zen said, looking at me. We got to the Chonjiyon waterfall. I walked over to the edge of the water and put my hand in the water.

"The water is really cold," I said, pull it out and dry it off.

"It is cold," Zen said, put his hand in the water too. I looked up and saw a black cloud.

"Zen it looks like it going to rain," I said, looking at him.

"Your right let go home," Zen said, took my hand and we walked back to the house.

 **See you in the next chapter**...


	14. Chapter 14

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **I was so bored today that why I post 5 chapter in one day.**

 **Day 3 part 3 of the honeymoon**

 **2/13/2018**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Meanwhile at the castle...**

It was starting to rain and Kiki helps Mituhside to get the office ready for Shirayuki when she gets back. "Where is Obi at?" Mitsuhide asked, looking down at Kiki.

"I think he is with Torou." Kiki answer, looking up at Mitsuhide. Kiki hand Mitsuhide some nail to hang some pictures up in Shirayuki's office.

"Really please tell me there are not in Obi's room and making kids?" Mitsuhide asked.

"You sound just like Obi just now," Kiki said, let out a laugh. "Let stop for today. We did a lot of work." Kiki said.

"Okay, that sounds good to me," Mitsuhide said, set his tool down on the table.

"Let go and get some tea and set by the fireplace," Kiki said, took Mitushide's hand and walked out of the office. Kiki and Mitsuhide walked down the hallway to the kitchen. They got the tea and walked down to the living room that has a fireplace.

"It rain hard I hope Shirayuki and Zen in a dry place," Mitsuhide said, looking out the window.

 **Back with Shirayuki and Zen...**

Zen and I run in the pouring rain back to our house. Zen was holding my hand and we finally got home. Zen open the door and let me walked it first. "You know you look hot where you wet," Zen said, pull me close to him and give me a kiss on the lips. "I love you," Zen said.

"I love you too," I said, took his hand and walked upstairs. "Let get out of our wet clothes," I said, took off my shirt when we got to the room. Zen walked into the bathroom and grab two towels for us.

"Here you go," Zen said, set the towel down on the bed by my clean clothes.

"Thank you," I said, took the towel and dry my hair and put on my clean clothes. "It raining very hard," I said, looking out of the window.

"Yeah, it is. I thought we will make it home before the storm hit." Zen said, walked over to me after he got dress.

"Today day was fun before the rain hit," I said, turn to look at Zen.

"Is it was fun," Zen said. "What do you want to do now?" Zen asked, sat down on the bed.

"I don't know. There nothing to do when it raining." I said, laid down on the bed.

"You right about that," Zen said, laid down on the bed and looked at me.

"And it too early to make lunch," I said with a smile.

"Or we can try to have a baby," Zen said, lend over me and kiss my neck.

"Zen," I said, wrap my arms around him. "Not right now," I said, push him off and sat up.

"Shirayuki what wrong?" Zen asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"It nothing," I answer, not looking at him.

"Shirayuki I know when we do not find. So please tell me what wrong?" Zen order, make me look at him.

"What if I'm not a good mom?" I asked, feeling a tear running down onto my cheek.

"That what it is? Shirayuki you will be a great mom." Zen said, took both of my hand in his.

"I do you know?" I asked.

"Because I married a great person," Zen said, lend up and give me a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said.

"I love you too," I said, wrap my arms around his neck.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **Day 3 part 4 of the honeymoon**

 ***Warning***

 **2/15/2018**

 **Chapter 15**

Zen and I laid on the bed holding each other in our arms. "Do you feel much better?" Zen asked, looking down at me. I give him a nod and looked up at him with a smile. "I will go and make Lunch," Zen said, let go and walked downstairs. I grab my book and starting to read it.

"How did I married to a great man like Zen," I said to myself, get the book back down on my nightstand because I did not feel like reading right now. I swing my legs off the bed and stand up. I walked downstairs and saw Zen wear a pink apron say "Kiss the cook". I walked up to him trying not to laugh. "Honey what are you wearing," I said, holding my laugh it.

"What I think pink is my color," Zen said, turn his head to look at me. "There is it. I what to see your beautiful smile." He said, took the apron off and put it away.

"Pink is not your color blue it looks a lot better than pink," I said, wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, your right," Zen said, watch me walked over to a chair. "Lunch will be done soon," Zen said, looking back at the food.

"Okay," I said, went over to get a cup of water and sat back on the table. "Everything does smell good," I said, took a sip of my water. Zen walked over with two plates and set one down in front of me. "Thank you," I said, pick up my fork.

"It looks like it still raining," Zen said, looking out of the window.

"Yeah, it is," I said, too a bite of my food.

 **Back at the castle...**

Obi and Torou are in Obi's room. "Obi," Torou said, looking at Obi. Obi walked up to Torou and pull her into a kiss. "Obi," Torou said, feeling Obi kiss going down her neck. Obi press Torou put against the wall and Torou legs wrap around Obi's hips. Obi walked over to the bed and laid Torou down.

"Torou." He said, taking off his shirt and pants. "I love you," Obi said, taking Torou shirt off and skirt.

"I love you too," Torou said, wrap her arms around Obi's neck after he climbs back on top of Torou. Obi and Torou were only wearing their underwears. "Obi." Torou moan, feeling Obi hand going in her underwear rubbing against Torou womanhood

Obi lend down and kiss her on the lips. "You feel so nice." He said, pushing his finger deeper into Torou.

"O...B...I." Torou moan, throw her head back and grab the edge of the blanket. Obi sat up and took of Torou underwear. Obi spread her legs apart.

"You look beautiful." He said, put his tongue against Torou womanhood.

"Oh...god...Obi." Torou moan, feeling Obi tongue going up and down.

"I think you are ready," Obi said, sat up and took off his boxer. Obi got back on top of Torou and rub his manhood against Torou womanhood before he enters her.

"Obi...it hurt." Torou moans in pain.

"I'm sorry the pain will go away soon," Obi said, give her a kiss on the lips and starting slowly down in and out of her. After he knows that Torou is used to the pain he went in faster.

"Obi." She moans.

"You feel so nice." He said, put his hand on her hip and going in deeper.

"I'm going to cum." Torou moan, feeling that she was very close.

"Me too." Obi moan, and push in one last time. Obi put out of her and laid down next to her. "You were great," Obi said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm glad that I wait and do it with you," Torou said, laid her head down on Obi's chest.

"I love you, Torou," Obi said, give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Obi," Torou said, kissing him back.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **Day 3 part 5 of the honeymoon**

 ***Warning***

 **2/15/2018**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Meanwhile down the hallway of the Castle...**

Mitsuhide and Kiki are in Kiki's room laid on the bed holding each other. "Mitsuhide," Kiki said, looking up at Mitsuhide.

"Yeah," Mitsuhide said, looking down at Kiki. Kiki sat up and unbutton her shirt. "Wait, Kiki what are you doing?" Mitsuhide asked, covering his eyes.

"I'm ready to be your." Kiki answer, looking at Mitsuhide. "What if you don't want to?" Kiki said, button her shirt her. Mitsuhide put a hand on her hand to stop her from buttoning the rest of her shirt.

"Kiki," Mitsuhide said, sat up and give her a kiss on the lips. Mitsuhide finish unbutton her shirt and throw it on the floor. Kiki laid down on the bed while Mitsuhide got on top of her. "Are you should you want this?" Mitsuhide asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, I want this," Kiki said, wrapping her arms around Mitsuhide neck.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, taking off his shirt and throw it on the floor. Kiki rubs her hand against Mitsuhide chest. Mitsuhide unsnaps Kiki bra and drops it on the ground. "You look so beautiful," Mituhside said, licking one of her nipples.

"Mitsu...hide." Kiki moan, feeling Mitsuhide hand unbutton her pants and run his hand down to her womanhood. Kiki then feels Mitsuhide finger going in and out of her as faster as he can while he still sucking on her nipples.

Mitsuhide sat up and took off Kiki pants and underwear. Kiki grabs the edge of his pants and letting him know to take off his. Mitsuhide what Kiki want and took off his pants and boxer.

Mitsuhide spread Kiki legs apart and rub his manhood against Kiki womanhood. "Do you like that?" Mitsuhide asked, slowly push it into her.

"Mitsu...hide...um...yes," Kiki said, feeling Mitsuhide doing in and out of her.

 **Back to Zen and Shirayuki...**

Zen and I got our PJs on and climb into bed. "Shirayuki, Are you ready to try to make a baby?" Zen said, looking at me.

"I am," I said, with a smile. Zen got on top of me and give me a kiss on the lips. Zen and I took off our clothes leaving us in our underwear.

"I love you," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips again.

"I love you too," I said, feel Zen's hand going in my underwear and his finger slip inside me. "Zen." I moan, throw my head back on the pillow. Zen rub his finger against my womanhood.

"Do you like that?" Zen asked, pull my underwear off. Zen took off his pants and boxer. Zen laid down on the bed and I climb on top of him. I grab Zen manhood and rub it against my womanhood. I slowly have Zen manhood enter me. Zen grab my hips and start to rock his hip back and forth. "You feel so nice." Zen moan.

"Zen." I moan, going up and down his manhood while it was still inside me. "Oh...god...Zen yes." I said, feeling him going deeper inside me. I lay down on Zen and Zen hip went faster.

"Shir...yuki." Zen moan.

"Zen...I'm going to cum," I said, moving my hips against Zen manhood.

"Me too." Zen moan, push in one last time. Zen shot his seed inside me every last bit of it. Zen pull out and I laid down. "I love you Shirayuki," Zen said, pull the blanket over our naked body.

"I love you too, Zen," I said, laid my head on his chest. Zen wrap his arms around me and we fell asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Day three is over and 11 days more**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **Day 4 part 1 of the honeymoon**

 **This chapter is about Obi and Torou**

 **2/17/2018**

 **Chapter 17**

Obi and Torou laid down in the grass holding each other hand. "Is day 4 now and there nothing to do," Obi said complain, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah," Torou said, looking up at the sky too.

"What are you guys doing?" Mitsuhide asked. Obi and Torou sat up and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki coming to them.

"Looking up at the cloud in the sky," Torou said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Well, trying not to die from Boredom," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide too.

"Did you guys get Shirayuki's office done?" Torou asked.

"Not a yet we still have a few thing to do before he can be done," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Torou.

"We just need a break and saw you guys over here," Kiki said, looking at Obi and Torou.

"If you guys don't have anything to do. Go and pick some flower for Shirayuki's office." Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"uh...but why?" Obi asked complaining.

"Stop complain. We will love too." Torou said, stand up from the ground.

"Thank you, Torou. We can always count on you." Kiki said, looking at Torou with a smile then looked at Obi with a glared.

"Come one, Obi," Torou said, pull Obi to stand up.

"Okay, Okay," Obi said, finally standing up.

"And just bring them to Shirayuki's office," Mitsuhide said, walked away with Kiki beside him. Obi and Torou walked to the greenhouse to pick some red rose for Shirayuki's new office.

"This is boring," Obi said, pick the red rose.

"Yeah, don't complain. We are doing something." Torou said, put the flower in a basket.

"Yeah, But it is still boring," Obi said, also put his flower in the basket. After Obi and Torou done picking the flower they walked to Shirayuki's office. Obi open the door and walked in.

"We got the flower," Torou said, set the basket of flower down on the table.

"Thank you," Mitsuhide said, walked over to the basket and starting to put them in a vase. "I think that will be all for right now," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi and Torou.

"Okay." Obi and Torou said and walked out of the room.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **This chapter is very short I sorry about that.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **Day 4 part 2 of the honeymoon**

 **2/18/2018**

 **Chapter 18**

After Zen and I got done eating our breakfast, we went to Seoraksan. Zen and I went up to the mountain where there was a hot spring. We asked the woman at the desk if we can have a private hot spring.

"It so nice to have a hot spring to ourself," I said, getting in the water.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, relax his body in the water. I move close to Zen and he wraps his arms around me. I lend my head against his chest.

"The water feels so nice." I said, looking up at Zen. Zen looked down at me with a smile. Zen lend down and give me a kiss on the lips. "I love you so much," I said, give him a kiss back.

"I love you too," Zen said with a smile.

"Zen, I heard the Great barrier reef in Redwood National Park," I said, cup my hand and fill it up with water. "Do you want to go after he gets done here?" I asked, letting the water go.

"Yeah, that will be okay." Zen said, give me a kiss on the cheek.

After we got done with the hot spring. Zen and I head to Redwood National Park to watch the Great barrier reef. "Are you ready to come in the water?" Zen asked, reaching out his hand.

"Yeah," I said, took his hand and walked into the water and saw different kinds of reef that are close to the shore. The fish swimming around our bare feet. "It tickles feeling the fish touching out legs." I said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah," Zen said, let out a laugh. Just then a growl comes from my stomach and my face turn 50 shade of red. Zen blurred out laughing that almost tear was coming out of the corner of his eyes. "If you're hungry let go and get something to eat." Zen said, got out of the water and put on his shoe.

"Okay," I said, getting my shoe on. Zen and I went to get two hot dogs. "Let go and eat this at the beach," I said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, that will be good," Zen said, looking back at me. Zen and I walked back to the beach and sat down on the sand watching the sun hitting the water to make it shinning.

 **Back at the castle...**

Izana was in his office reading a letter for the Flora kingdom. "Your Highness, want are we going to do?" Lord Haruka asked, looking at Izana.

"We need to take action," Izana said, looking up at Lord Haruka.

"What about Zen?" Lord Haruka asked.

"Zen is on his honeymoon. I don't want him here right now." Izana said.

"But if they want Shirayuki when need to get it out a word to him so he comes up ready." Lord Haruka said.

"I know that why I sending someone to side by their side," Izana said.

"Who is there people you planning on sending?" Lord Haruka asked.

Back with Zen and Shirayuki...

"OBI!" Zen and I said, saw Obi standing there by the house waving at us.

See you in the next chapter...


	19. Chapter 19

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **Day 4 part 3 of the honeymoon**

 **2/18/2018**

 **Chapter 19**

"What are you doing here?" Zen asked, trying on to yelled.

"Prince Izana send me," Obi said, hold a letter and hand it to Zen.

"What this?" Zen asked took the letter and open it. I looked over Zen shoulder and also read the letter too.

Zen,

The Flora Kingdom is after Shirayuki and we don't know why. So that why I send Obi to stay with you until we handle this problem.

We will let you know. when we find anything out. So enjoin your honeymoon.

Izana,

Zen crunch the letter in his hand. "Damn it," Zen growled.

"Zen what going on?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Let go in and talk about this so no one will hear us," Zen said, walked in the house. Obi and I follow after her. Zen, Obi and I walked into the kitchen and sat down while I went to make some tea for us. "So let me what this all about." Zen order.

"Izana on a letter from the Flora Kingdom and told us to hand over Shirayuki," Obi said, looking at Zen. I walked over and set a cup in front of Zen and Obi.

"What do they want with Shirayuki then?" Zen asked, looking back at Obi. I sat down next to Zen with my cup in front of me.

"They said 2 years ago she when to Flora and took a chrysalis stone that belongs to the royal family of Flora Kingdom," Obi explain, looking at Me then back at Zen.

"But I never been to a kingdom call Flora and two years ago I was with you guys at the time," I said, looking at them.

"I know you did not do it," Zen said, wrapping his arms around him.

"So why do they think Shirayuki the one you took this call the chrysalis stone?" Zen asked, rubbing my back to comfort me.

"They say when she jumped out of the window. They saw a red hair and when they find out the kingdom of Clarines second prince married a red hair girl they write that letter." Obi explain.

"But I don't have this chrysalis stone," I said, feeling a tear running down my check.

"We know you did not do it," Obi said, looking at me.

"Who someone is trying to frame Shirayuki," Zen said, pull me close to him.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **Day 4 part 4 of the honeymoon**

 **2/18/2018**

 **Chapter 20**

"Yes, I think so. Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Torou all think the some." Obi said, took a sip of his tea.

"What are they doing now about this?" Zen asked.

"Right now, they are trying to find more evidence to prove that Shirayuki is innocent," Obi said.

"Okay, it getting late. Obi, you can sleep on the couch." Zen said, finish is tea and walked upstairs to our room.

"Don't worry Shirayuki. We will all be there whatever happens next." Obi said, stand up and walked into the living room.

"Thank you," I said, walked over to a closet and grab a blanket and a pillow. "Here you go," I said, hand the pillow and blanket to Obi.

"Thank you," Obi said, took the pillow and blanket from me.

"You have a good night," I said, walked up the stairs.

"You too," Obi said, watch me doing up to my bedroom. When I got to the room, I saw Zen was in his PJs and already in bed.

"I will not let anyone come near you," Zen said, looking at me. I nod my head and I walked over to my dress and put on my PJs. I walked over to the bed and climb in bed. Zen pull me close to him. "I love you," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, give me a kiss back. Zen close his eyes and fell asleep. As for me, I could not sleep. I stand up and swing my legs off and trying on to wake up Zen up. I walked downstairs and saw Obi was also asleep. I walked outside and sat down watching the night sky.

It was getting cold and I did not feel like to go in. Then I feel a blanket wrap around me. I looked up and saw Obi standing behind me. "I thought you were sleeping," I said, watch Obi said, down on a chair.

"No, I saw you walked out here. So I come out here." Obi said with a smile. "Zen is already asleep?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Yes, he is a heavy sleeper," I said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah, Mitsuhide and I try to wake him up once. I think when we say your name he wakes." Obi said, let out a laugh.

"There you are." A voice said behind me. Obi and I looked and saw Zen standing there.

"Oh looked who up," Obi said.

"How can I sleep when my wife is not next to me?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"How did you know I was gone?" I asked.

"When I trying to pull you close to me." Zen answer. "Shirayuki, you need to get some sleep." Zen order.

"Okay," I said, stand up and hand the blanket back to Obi. "I will see you tomorrow Obi," I said, walked to the bedroom with Zen. Zen and I got into bed again and I lend my head on his chest.

"I told you I will handle this. So you don't need to worry about this." Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said, close my eyes.

"It okay now let's go to bed," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night," Zen said and we fell asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **10 day more left**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **M** **y last four chapter is about Shirayuki being an accuse of stealing a chrysalis stone because I got bored so that why I thought that I trying to put more excitement into my story.**

 **Day 5 part 1 of the honeymoon**

 **2/19/2018**

 **Chapter 21**

The Next morning I woke up and saw Zen was gone.I change my clothes and head downstairs and saw Zen in the kitchen with Obi. "Good morning," I said, walking in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Zen said with a smile.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"I sleep well," I answer, sat down at the table.

"That good to hear," Obi said with a smile. "Zen and I make breakfast for you this morning," Obi said.

"Who we?" Zen asked, set a plate of food down in front of me.

"Okay Zen did," Obi said. I let out a laugh.

"Thank you, Zen," I said, looking up at Zen with a smile.

"You are welcome," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"Dude, I'm eating here. Don't do that at the table." Obi said, took a bite of his food.

"You can go home," Zen said, sat down next to me.

"I can't, Izana order to stay with you guys," Obi said.

"Great, I hope you don't follow around everywhere we go?" Zen asked, took a bite of his food.

"I can watch you from you guys won't know that I'm there." Obi answer.

"Why can my brother send Mitsuhide Or Kiki wait may not Mitsuhide, he will drive me insane too," Zen said, let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but they are busy too," Obi said, let out a laugh. "So what are you guys planning on doing today?" Obi asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Well, we are going Yoyogi park," I said, took a drink out of my water.

"That sound like fun," Obi said with a smile.

"You not coming," Zen said, glared at him.

"Awww come on," Obi said, trying to the pappy look like I always do to Zen.

"That won't work on me," Zen said, took a sip of his tea.

"I remember I do that to you all the time," I said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, because of you more beautiful then Obi is," Zen said, looking at me.

"Ow, that hurt," Obi said.

"Obi just stay here in the house when we are gone," Zen said, stand up and grab his sword. I notice seen we got here, he never took his sword out. Maybe because of the Flora Kingdom is after me.

"But," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"No but. Shirayuki and I are our honeymoons and we just want to be along." Zen said, took my hand and walked into the living room.

"What am I supposed to do when we guys are gone?" Obi asked, follow us to the living room.

"I don't know. You can find something to do." Zen said, putting on his shoe.

"Fine," Obi said, sat down on a couch.

"Are you ready to go, Shirayuki?" Zen asked, standing up from the couch.

"Yes, I am," I said, follow Zen to the front door. Zen and I walked to Yoyogi park.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **If you guys wonder why I post a lot of chapters lately because I already starting writing book 3 and this book I still have a lot I want to put in there before in done.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **Day 5 part 2 of the honeymoon**

 **2/19/2018**

 **Chapter 22**

"Do you know if we will hear some about that store Obi was talking about yesterday," I said, walking on the beach at the Yoyogi park.

"I hope someone from the castle comes with a report soon. So we know a little bit more of what going on." Zen said, holding my hand.

"Me too," I said, looking up at the sky.

 **Back at the castle...**

"Here is all the book about the kingdom of Flora." The Librarian said, setting four or six books down on the table.

"Okay, thank you," Mitsuhide said, watch the librarian walked away. Mitsuhide sat down and starting to read the first book.

'The Kingdom of Flora is the more beautiful and safe place in the world. But 2 years ago the chrysalis is a magical stone and the heart of Flora was stolen and the kingdom slowly died. If the Chrysalis did not return back to Flora the will be nothing left.'

"So the Chrysalis is a magical stone that is the heart of the kingdom. This did not make sense if the chrysalis was stolen 2 years ago and they are still there." Mitsuhide said, continue reading.

'It takes 5 years before the kingdom complete is destroyed. They say they know who took the stone from the castle of Flora. She hair was bright red like an apple and before they catch her she jumps out of the window from a three floor.'

"A red apple hair," Mitsuhide said, eyes got wide in shock.

"Did you find anything out?" Kiki asked, walked up to Mitsuhide.

"Kiki, when did Shirayuki come to this castle?" I said, looked at her.

"Five years ago." Kiki answer, looking back at Mitsuhide. "Why?" Kiki asked.

"It not Shirayuki. Someone who out there being Shirayuki trying to get her in trouble." Mitsuhide said, close the book and stand up from the chair.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiki asked.

"Remember when someone tries to frame me three years ago. I think someone is doing it to Shirayuki." Mitsuhide said, walking out of the library.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kiki asked, follow Mitsuhide down the hallway.

"I going to tell Zen what I find about that stone." Mitsuhide answer.

 **Back with Zen and Shirayuki...**

"Let go and bring some food to Obi so he did not get hungry," I said, carried bag back to the house with Zen.

"It was so quiet with our Obi being here," Zen said, let out a sigh. Zen and I walked into the house and saw Obi asleep on the couch. Zen and I put the set on the table.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I will put this away," I said, watch Zen go and answer the door.

"Zen I find anything out." A voice said. I walked in the living room and Saw Mitsuhide hold a book in his hand.

See you in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **Day 5 part 3 of the honeymoon**

 **2/19/2018**

 **Chapter 23**

Zen, Obi, and Mitsuhide all sat at the table while I was get the tea. I set the tea down on the table and hand them to Zen, Obi, and Mitsuhide. "Thank you," Mitsuhide said, took a sip of his tea.

"You welcome," I said, sat down next to Zen.

"So what did you find?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"The Chrysalis Stone is the heart of the Flora Kingdom," Mitsuhide explain what he discovered about the chrysalis stone.

"What?" Zen asked eyes got wide in shock.

"They need that stone to save the kingdom before 5 years are over because their kingdom right now is slowly died," Mitsuhide said.

"What do you mean slowly died?" Obi asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"This what I have read their water will dry up and their plate will die without the chrysalis stone," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"So what will happen if we don't turn Shirayuki over to them?" Zen asked, took my hand because he knows that I was shaking if what Mitsuhide answer will be.

"If we don't hand her over to the Flora Kingdom a war will break out," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen. My eyes got wide in shock. I can't let another war break out because something I did or didn't do.

"I think we need to go back to the castle," Zen said, stand up and walked upstairs. I let out a sigh and follow Zen upstairs. Zen was already starting back for our trip back him.

"Zen," I said, walked up to him. I notice on his face he was not happening. "I'm...sorry," I whisper, hoping he did not hear him.

Zen walked up to me and pull me into a tight hug. "This is not your fault. After we get done with his problem we can finish your honeymoon, okay." zen said, lend in and give me a kiss on the lips. "I love you and I will not let anyone hurt you," Zen said

"I love you too," I said, give him a kiss back.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, walking to our bedroom.

"Yeah," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Let head out tomorrow morning," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, watch Mitsuhide walked back downstairs.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **Day 5 part 4 of the honeymoon**

 **2/19/2018**

 **Chapter 24**

Zen and I finish packing and head back downstairs. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Obi said, follow me to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Zen and Mitsuhide then come and took a seat at the table. "So how is Kiki going?" Obi asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"She is fine." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Obi.

"Shirayuki, I will come and help you," Zen said, stand up and walked over to me.

"So how was you guys honeymoon?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen and waiting for him to yell.

"It was great before this problem happens," Zen said, turn his head and glared at Mitsuhide.

"Zen, will you get the tea ready?" I asked, look at him. Zen nod his head and starting to make the tea. After a while, the food was done.

"This looks great, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, looking at the food.

"Thanks," I said, took a seat next to Zen. Mitsuhide and Obi starting to eat but I was not very hungry because I was so worrying what will happen when he gets back to the castle. Zen took my hand in his and give me a smile. I know that everything will be okay.

Zen and I got done eating and I grab a pillow and a blanket out for Mitsuhide. "You have a good night, Shirayuki." Mitsuhide and Obi said, looking at me.

"you have a good night too," I said, walked up the stairs and saw Zen alway in bed. I walked over to the bed and climb in. I wrap my arms around Zen and lend my head on his chest. Zen wrap his arms around me

"Good night, Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss the top of my head.

"Good night, Zen," I said, close my eyes and fell asleep in Zen arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry, a short chapter :(**

 **9 more day left**

 **If anyone what to go there honeymoon will continue when it left off after they find out who this person trying to frame Shirayuki.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **2/19/2018**

 **Chapter 25**

The next morning Zen, Obi, Mitsuhide, and I all was getting ready to go back to the castle. "Zen, the carriage is here," Mitsuhide yelled, up the staircase.

"Okay," Zen said, took his suitcase down the stairs and I follow after me.

"Let me help you, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, took my suitcase to the carriage.

"Thank you," I said, follow him to the carriage. Mitsuhide put the suitcase in the back and Zen was standing by the door of the carriage waiting for me. Zen helps me in the carriage and I sat down. Obi and Mitsuhide got in the carriage after Zen sat down next to me.

"We are ready to go," Mitsuhide said, to the drive. I lend my head on Zen shoulder and feel him wrap his arms around me.

"Did you let my brother know that we are coming back early?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, I did." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen.

"Shirayuki, if you are tried you can go to sleep it will be a while before he reaches the castle," Zen said, looking down at me.

"Okay," I said, close my eyes and fell asleep in Zen's arms. After a while, we got to the castle.

"Shirayuki we are home," Zen said, give me a small shake. I open my eyes and sat up.

"Okay," I said, let out a yawn. Zen step out of the carriage first and reach his hand out to me. I took his hand and step out of the carriage too. Then suddenly five guards surrounded the carriage.

"What the meaning of this?" Zen asked, looking at the guard.

"Shirayuki you are under an arrested." One of the men said, wrap a rope around my wrist.

"You give you this order to arrested Shirayuki?" Zen asked, getting very angry.

"Prince Izana." The guard said, looking back at Zen.

"Zen," I said, looking at him.

"I will get you out of there," Zen said, looking back at me.

 **Find out what happens next with Shirayuki now that she is arrested see you in the next chapter...**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **2/20/2018**

 **Chapter 26**

Zen walked to his brother's office and storm in the room with Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kiki. "Lord brother what the mean of this?" Zen asked, looking at Izana.

"What are you talking about?" Izana answer with a question, turn around to look at Zen.

"You know what I talking about. Why did you arrest Shirayuki?" Zen asked, glared at him.

"Oh that, because she is a criminal." Izana answer, cross his arms over his chest.

"What?" Zen asked,

"Because all the evidence leads back to her," Izana asked. looked out of the window.

"Do you believe that?" Zen asked,

"No, because she been heard for 5 years and she never leaves the castle only if she will one of you guys." Izana answer, looking back at Zen.

"Then why did you arrest her?" Zen asked.

"Because is she lock up the person with red hair decided to take action again. We will know that Shirayuki is innocent." Izana answer.

"Okay, but why did she have to be in a cell can we move her to a room and have guards around her?" Zen asked.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

There was two guard standing in front of my cell and I let out a sigh. "Princess Shirayuki, I bought some food." Said a guard and set it down on the table.

"Okay, Thank you," I said, looking at the guard. The guard walked away and close the cell door.

"Princess you need to eat or Prince Zen will get mad at us." The guard said that was in front of the cell door. He turns his head half-way to look at me. I walked over to the table and sat down.

Back with Zen...

"Damn him," Zen said, storm in his office.

"Zen calm down," Mitsuhide said, follow after me.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AGAIN!" Zen yelled, looking at Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide was on guard wait for whatever going to happen next. Kiki and Obi did not say anything because they know when Zen is like this there nothing to stop him.

Zen sat down at his desk thinking about what Izana said.

 **Flashback...**

"Okay, but why did she have to be in a cell can we move her to a room and have guards around her?" Zen asked.

"No, we can do that." Izana answer.

"WHY NOT!?" Zen asked while he was yelled.

"Because We got words that the other red hair person is in Clarines now," Izana said.

 **End Flashback...**

"Obi, Go and search for this red hair person Now," Zen order, looking at Obi.

"Yes, master," Obi said, walked out of the room.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kiki asked, walked up to Zen's desk.

"I'm going to see Shirayuki." Zen answer, stand up and walked out of his office followed by Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"I'm sorry, Prince Zen but we can let you go and see her." The guard said, looking at me.

"Why not?" Zen asked, looking at the two guard.

"It an order from Prince Izana." The guard answer.

"Fine then," Zen said, walked away with Kiki and Mitsuhide. "Damn my brother not letting see my wife." Zen growl, walked back in his office. Zen went off his desk and sat down. "Mitsuhide I want you to learn more about this Flora kingdom," I order, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, sir," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room.

"What do you want me to do?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen.

"Go to the west of Clarines and find that red hair person." Zen order.

"Okay," Kiki said, walked out of the room.

 **See you in the chapter...**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **2/20/2018**

 **Chapter 27**

"Get the horse ready." Zen order, looking at a guard.

"Yes, your highness." He said, walked away from Zen to get the horse ready.

"Zen where are you going?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Did you think I will just sitting around here and doing nothing?" Zen asked glared at Mitsuhide.

"No, I know you let take action to try to clear Shirayuki's name, but." Mitsuhide answer but was cut off my Zen.

"No but. Did you find anything more about the Flora Kingdom?" Zen asked.

"No, I did not." Mitsuhide answer.

"Then keep looking," Zen said, walked down the hallway. Zen walked outside and got on his horse. "Let go," Zen said to two guards that are going with him.

"Yes, sir." The guards said, follow after Zen.

 **Meanwhile in the mountain...**

A girl with long red-apple hair sitting at a table with a hood covering her bright hair. The door ring when someone opens it or close it. A man with short black hair, yellow cat-like eyes and a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is usually partially hidden underneath his hair. His preferred clothes include a dusty sand yellow headband that wraps around his head and covers his ears, khaki colored shirt, black long sleeved undershirt, neck wrap, black pants, boots, and gloves.

"What can I do for you young man?" A man said, looking at Obi.

"I looking for a person will red-hair someone told me the saw her coming here," Obi said, looking at a man.

"Sorry man, The only red-hair that I know of is the Princess name Shirayuki." The man said, cleaning one of his cups. The girl at the table stand up and walked out of the door. Obi narrow his eyes at the girl that just left in such a hurry. Obi follow her into the forest.

"Where is she going?" Obi asked himself. When then someone hit Obi and knock him not. All Obi could see was a black shadow before he was knock out.

 **Meanwhile on Yuri Island...**

"What that can't be true." Kihal Toghrul said, looking at her father.

"That what people are saying about Clarines." Her father said, looking back at Kihal. "Right now she is in a cell at the castle."

"What about the prince Zen?" Kihal asked.

"I heard that he is looking for the people that have the same color of hair that Shirayuki does." Her father said. Kihal walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" Her father asked.

"I'm going to the Castle to find out what really going on with Shirayuki," Kihal said, walked out of the house.

 **Meanwhile in The Mountain's Lions...**

"SHIRAYUKI WHAT!" Kazuki yelled all the village can hear him.

"That what I have been told," Mukaze said, looking at Kazuki.

"But everyone Know Shirayuki. Know that she did not do it." Kazuki said, looking back at Mukaze

"Your right. Shirayuki has never been to the Flora Kingdom before." Mukaze said.

"Where is Prince Zen in all of this?" Itoya asked, looking at Mukaze.

"Right now, He is searching for the people who are trying to frame Shirayuki," Mukaze said, looking back at Itoya.

"So now what are we going to do?" Itoya asked.

"We are head to Clarines," Mukaze said.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **2/20/2018**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Meanwhile at Tanbarun Castle...**

"NO NO NOOOOOO! THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Raji yelled, reading a document then throw them all over the floor.

"Prince Raji what wrong?" Sakaki asked, run into the room with Mihaya

"It Shirayuki," Raji said, sat down in his chair and put his head in his hand.

"What happens to Shirayuki?" Sakaki asked, starting to pick up the paper. When such a paper catches his eyes. "What?" Sakaki said, stand up and looked at the paper.

"What that?" Mihaya said, lend over Sakaki shoulder and read what the documents say. Mihaya eyes got wide in shock. "That not like Shirayuki," Mihaya said, looking at Raji.

"It not." Raji said, looking up to look at Mihaya and Sakaki.

"So what are you going to do?" Sakaki asked, stand up from the floor after he finishes pick up to paper.

"We are heading to Clarines," Raji said.

 **Meanwhile At Lyrias...**

"Suzu, Suzu this is bad," Yuzuri said, running up to Suzu.

"What is it?" Suzu said, looking at her.

"Shirayuki has been arrested," Yuzuri said, trying to catch her breath after she runs down the hallway.

"Are you sure?" Suzu asked in shock.

"Yes, that what everyone was talking about it around the castle," Yuzuri said.

 **Meanwhile at a bar...**

Lata Forzeno sitting at a table drinking his beer when he overhears two people talking. "Did you heard that girl?" a woman asked.

"About what girl?" the man answers with a question.

"The red hair girl." The woman said.

"Oh, the one who married the prince." The man said.

"Yeah, well I heard she has been arrested." The woman said.

"Oh, really Zen wish he never married her now." The man said, let out a laugh. Lata Forzeno walked out of the bar. He got on his horse and head to the forest when he saw a man laying on the ground. He stops his horse and got off.

"Obi, wake up." Lata Forzeno said, shaking Obi. Obi let out a moan and open his eyes. Obi sat up and looked up at Lata Forzeno.

"Oh, Lata Forzeno," Obi said, rubbing the back of his head where he got hit.

"Why are you asleep in the forest?" Lata Forzeno asked, looking at Obi.

"Well, I was following a woman and the next I know someone hit me over the head." Obi answer.

"So is it true that Shirayuki got arrested?" Lata Forzeno asked.

"Yes, Someone out here is trying to frame her so Kiki, Mitsuhide, Zen and me are trying to find out who." Obi answer.

"Then I will help." Lata Forzeno said.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen went down the forest and saw a girl with a hood on. "Stop right the in the name of Prince Zen." The guard order, looking at the girl. The girl stands there having her back turned toward them.

"Take off your hood." The other guard order also looked at the girl. The girl took off her hood and revealed a bright red hair. Zen eyes got wide. "Turn around." The guard order. The girl turns around and looked at Zen.

"Shirayuki." Zen whisper in shock.

"Sorry but I'm nothing like my twin sister." The girl said, looking at Zen.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **2/21/2018**

 **Chapter 29**

"What you are saying that Shirayuki is your twin sister," Zen said, looking at the girl.

"Yes, My name is Yuki," Yuki said, looking back at Zen.

"Shirayuki never told me she has a twin," Zen said.

"Do you know why she did not tell you because she did not know," Yuki said.

"If you guys were twin she will tell me," Zen said. "So let me why are you framing Shirayuki?" Zen asked, getting off his horse and hand it to one of the guards.

"Because She always gets what she wants." Yuki said, walking up to Zen."Our parent did not care for me." Yuki said.

"What do you mean why that?" Zen asked, glared at her.

"When we were six. Shirayuki and I went to play by the river then Shirayuki fell in. I did not help her but then our father comes and jumps in the rive to save Shirayuki." Yuki said.

"So that why she forgot you?" Zen asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, She forgot the day have I got send away to the Kingdom of Flora. My parent went to a witch and have her rest their memory of me." Yuki said, looking up at them.

"How do you know that?" Zen asked.

"Because I went back and talk to Shirayuki when she was still six old. She said that she did not know me." Yuki said. "Then I hear she getting married to a prince."

"I'm sorry that happen to you but I can let you hurt my wife," Zen said, took a breath in and let it out. "GUARDS, ARRESTED HER!" Zen yelled, walked back to his horse. The guards grab Yuki and dragged her over to the horse.

"You are just like everyone else," Yuki said, looking up at Zen on his horse. The guard tired the rope around her wrist.

"No, It is my just as a husband and the prince of Clarines," Zen said, looking down at her. "Let get going," Zen said, ride back to the castle.

"Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, walking up to Zen.

"Take her to the cell." Zen order. Mitsuhide looked with wide eyes.

"That Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said in shock.

"No, It Shirayuki twin," Zen said.

"Wait I did not know she has a twin," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"I did not know too until now," Zen said, walked up the stairs and went inside the castle.

"What something bad happens to your wife," Yuki said, looking at Zen.

"If you try something to her. I will kill you myself." Zen said, glaring at her.

"Take her away." The guard said. The two guard that holds Yuki drag her away.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

"Shirayuki, you are free to go." The guard said, unlock the cell door. "And someone is waiting for you." The guard said, follow the guard. When I walked down the hallway, I saw Zen standing there waiting for me.

"Zen," I said, run up to him and throw myself at him. Zen always catch me and spin me around. "I miss you," I said, looking deep into his blue eyes.

"I miss you too," Zen said, lend down and give her a kiss on the lips. "Man, I miss this," Zen said, make the kiss deeper.

"I love you," I said, wrap my arms around him.

"I love you too," Zen said with a smile. "Well, it getting late," Zen said, took my hand and we walked down the hallway.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **2/21/2018**

 **Chapter 30**

The next morning I woke up next to Zen. I looked out Zen sleep face. "He is so cute when he sleeps," I said, play with his hair while he was sleeping. I feel Zen's hand on top of my hand and move it to his lips.

"Good morning," Zen said, kiss my hand.

"Good morning," I said, smiling down at him. Zen pull me on top of me. "Zen," I said, cup his face and lend in a kiss him.

"I love you," Zen said, between kisses.

"I love you too," I said. "Did you catch that red-hair person yet?" I said, sat up and looked at him. Zen sat up and looking back at me.

"That red hair girl is your twin sister," Zen asked. My eyes got wide in shock.

"What I don't have a sister," I said. I watch Zen stand up and got on his shoe.

"Come with me to see if yourself," Zen said, walking out to the door. I got my shoe on and follow after him. Zen and I walked the hallway to the dungeon.

"Hey, you have a visit." The guard said to the person in the cell. Zen and I standing in front of the cell.

"Well, look you come to see me. My perfect sister." Yuki said, walking up to the cell.

"Your my sister," I said, looking at her.

"Yeah name Yuki, I was born 10 minutes before you were born," Yuki said, looking at me.

"How come I just now meet you?" I asked.

"We have our parent rest your memory for me and they send me away to the kingdom of Flora." Yuki answer.

"So dad know about this?" I said.

"Yeah he did," Yuki said.

"Excuse me, your highnesses." A guard said. Zen and I turn our head to look at the guard.

"What is it?" Zen asked.

"The general of The Mountain's Lions is here to see you and Princess Shirayuki." The guard answer.

"Okay," Zen said, watch the guard walked away. "Let go."

"Tell dad I said hello," Yuki said, watch Zen and I walked away from her.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **2/21/2018**

 **Chapter 31**

Zen and I walked the front door and saw my father standing the waiting for us. "Shirayuki, I'm so glad you okay," Mukaze said, give me a hug. I hug him back and whisper in his ear.

"Dad, we need to talk," I said, let go of up and look at him.

"Okay, what going on?" He asked, looking at me. "Oh my god, my going to be a grandpa." He said.

"Wait, what!? No, I 'm not pregnant." I said, shaking my head.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Let go up to my office and talk," Zen said, starting walking up the stairs. My father and I follow Zen to his office. When we got to Zen's office, we explain to my father about Yuki.

"Zen, she told you when she and Shirayuki were six. Shirayuki fell in the river?" Mukaze asked, looking at Zen.

"Yes, that what she told me," Zen said, looking back at Mukaze.

"That not true. Shirayuki was in the river when she was six but Yuki pushes her hoping Shirayuki will drown. Yuki always hates Shirayuki because Shirayuki was always sweet and kind to everyone around her but Yuki is opposite from Shirayuki. There was so many time that Yuki try to kill Shirayuki that why Shirayuki's mother and I think it was best to send her away to keep Shirayuki safe." Mukaze said.

"She also says you visit a witch to rest Shirayuki's memory," Zen said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes I did, Because Shirayuki will always cry and asked what she did wrong for Yuki to hate her. It breaks my heart to see Shirayuki going through a lot of pain at a young age." Mukaze said. "But I do think she will try and do something to Shirayuki again to finish what she started."

"You mean she will try and kill Shirayuki again," Zen said, eyes got wide.

"What are you planning on going with her?" Mukaze asked.

"We are going to send her back to the Flora Kingdom and they will do whatever they want." Zen answer.

"Okay," Mukaze said, walked over to the door. "Well, I will be going now." He said, walked out of the office and close the door behind him.

"Zen," I said, walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Zen said, turn to face me.

"When is the Flora Kingdom coming," I asked.

"Tomorrow," Zen said, took my hand and we left his office. "Are you hungry?" Zen asked, looking at me while we walked down the hallway.

"I am a little bit," I answer.

See you in the next chapter...


	32. Chapter 32

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **I am still taking request!**

 **2/22/2018**

 **Chapter 32**

The next day the Flora come to Clarines. Zen and I stand in front of the King and queen of Flora kingdom. The two guard hold Yuki. "We will handle her for now on." The king said, tell his guard to take Yuki.

"Okay, what are you planning on doing to Yuki?" Zen asked, looking at the King.

"She is a criminal and that she will be executed for her criminals." The king said, looking back at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said.

"We will leave now." The King said, "Let go." he said to the guard that has Yuki. The guards drag Yuki away. Zen and I went up to our bedroom.

"Well, we have busy to finish," Zen said, walked up to me.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him.

"Don't tell me you forgot our honeymoon that we need to finish," Zen said, grab his suitcase.

"No, I did not forget," I said, grab my suitcase. Zen and I walked downstairs and put them in the carriage.

"Well, you guys have fun finishing your honeymoon," Mitsuhide said, said looking at us.

"We will," I said with a smile.

"And don't come or you will be punished," Zen said, glared at Mitsuhide and Obi.

"Yes, sir." Obi and Mitsuhide said.

"Good," Zen said, help me in the carriage and he got in after me.

 **Timeskip...**

We got back to the house we were staying for our honeymoon. Zen and I unpack and relax drinking tea. "This is so nice," I said, took a sip of my tea.

"Yeah," Zen said, laying in the layout chair with his eyes closed. Zen and I watch the sunset. "Are you ready to go to bed?" Zen asked, sat up in the chair.

"Yeah," I answer, stand up and walked back in the house to our bedroom. Zen and I change into our PJs and climb into bed. "Goodnight," I said, lend my head on his chest.

"Goodnight," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, close my eyes and fell asleep.

For the next couple days of their honeymoon, they have fun and a wonderfull time until it was ready to go back home to the castle on their fourteen days of the honeymoon.

 **continue in book 3 The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Sorry, I run out of ideas in this story from their honeymoon.**


End file.
